The Crown & The Flame (Book 1)
by Selvester4
Summary: Her enemies stole her kingdom... But the time has come to reclaim it! A rewritten 'The Crown & The Flame' story from the Choices app. Setting, main characters, and general plot copyright Pixelberry Studios. Rated T for potentially descriptive violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter One: The Broken Alliance

_**Disclaimer:**_ _This story is_ _ **NOT**_ _originally my own idea. This is based off of The Crown & The Flame story from the Choices app which was developed by Pixelberry Studios. I highly recommend checking them out if you haven't. I end up falling in love with all their stories. BUT this one particularly has become my favorite as I just love this sort of fantasy setting and I went through all three 'books' in about a day. It really got me thinking and inspired to sort of 'rewrite' it. I don't know if I'll end up writing out the entire story, my focus tends to shift quite easily, but for now, this is where it's at. The story is essentially the same but some people, places, and events may have been changed, heavily altered, or deleted. Others may have been added and not existed in the original story... But either way I hope I manage to do it some justice. Please enjoy!_

 _ **Side Note:**_ _Sorry if the writing feels weird in some places, I couldn't seem to get it going in first or second person so it has been written in third person... However I might have slipped up in one or two places and it may not seem to flow very well in others. This is also unedited as of this moment. Apologies._

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: The Broken Alliance_**

* * *

"Draw your sword… Or are you worried I'll bruise that pretty face of yours?" taunted Kenna, her silky brown hair pulled back in a simple pony tail. Lifting his practice sword higher a smirk plays at the lips of her opponent.

"Oh? So my face is pretty now?" he replied rather smugly, earning an eye roll from his opponent.

"Typical Dom. You only ever hear what you want to hear. Now get ready for a beating" remarked the young woman, solidifying her stance and tighten her grip about her sword. The man she had referred to as Dom let out a little sigh.

"Oh Kenna. You haven't gotten the better of me in six summers" he said, seeming to relax his posture, the practice sword lowering a fraction as he let his guard down, leaving himself open. Kenna narrowed her eyes not fooled by his care free display. And sure enough not a moment later the man was lunging toward her, sword raised in an attack. Being forced back a step, Kenna managed to block the fierce swing, knocking his dulled blade harmlessly to the side.

"You were saying?" Kenna smirked, over confident from her quick block.

"I'll admit, you're getting stronger…" Dom said, twirling the blade easily around his hand before lifting it in front of him once more, his lips curing into a smug smirk once more. "But not strong enough to win."

Lunging forward, Dom brought his blade down upon her once more, her sword rising to meet his in plenty of time. The two blades locked together Dom presses on, their bodies close together, faces only inches apart. The blades between them the only thing keeping their bodies apart.

"Maybe you should spend more time on your swordplay and less time with the kitchen girls" teased Kenna in an attempt to rattle her opponent as he simply smiles upon her.

"I think I've got time for both." With a swift move he manages to disarm her of her sword. Catching her arm, he pulls her in, pinning her against him as she attempts to take a swing at him. "It was a nice try but you're still a step too slow… _Princess_ " he says lowly, voice slightly husky, his face hovering just above her own as his eyes dart to her lips just inches away.

"I'm just getting started," she smirks, twisting out of his hold fairly easily and leaping forward, tackling him to the ground.

"Kenna!" he exclaims, taken off guard as she straddles his chest and plants her hands on his shoulders to hold him down. Her grin showed she clearly thought herself victorious.

" _Ahem!_ "

Jumping slightly at the unexpected interruption the pair turn both their gazes to the side to settle upon their unexpected visitor. Before them stood a man many years their elder, his face worn with shallow wrinkles and his white beard neatly trimmed. His normally warm dark brown eyes now looked down upon them coldly containing barely suppressed anger. At the sight of him the two quickly separated, Kenna jumping to her feet as though her friend carried the plague.

Sitting up, his eyes wide and almost fearful Dom looked to subdue the old bodyguards anger before he took his head. "Gabriel! I was just – "

" _Leaving_." Gabriel finished for him before turning his attention upon the young woman, his gaze still cold. "My lady, nobles from the other four kingdoms will arrive shortly. The queen expects you to be there to greet them." He said with a sharpness to his voice.

"Of… Of course!" Kenna stammered quickly, her cheeks lightly flushed as though having been caught in the midst of doing something wrong.

Without further words the normally kindly old man turns from her and begins the walk back to the castle, leaving her scurrying to catch up, fearful what turn his mood might take if she didn't. Casting a brief look back over her shoulder she gave a quick apologetic smile to her friend as he picked himself up the rest of the way and retrieved the practice swords they had been using. Catching her look he returned it with a tight smile of his own to reassure her. Letting out a little sigh she turned back around as she came up to walk beside Gabriel as he entered the castle, moving confidently through its halls.

"Gabriel… About what you saw back there… It was nothing" she spoke, breaking the silence between the two of them as they walked the halls.

"Nothing?" scoffed the old man, his brow slightly raised as he cast her a brief look. His tone still held an edge to it but his eyes had lost the coldness that he had shown toward Dom. "It may not be my place to say it, but that that boy loves you Kenna. More than anything in the Five Kingdoms."

"Gabriel!"

"I'm sorry if I misspoke my lady. But my duty is to you and this kingdom… Dominic is a commoner. Worse, he is a child with no name, a son with no father, abandoned half-dead on the castle steps and covered in burns."

"He's my friend!" Kenna said defensively, a frown at her lips as they approached the throne room.

"He's your childhood friend, but childhood ends. You are eighteen now Kenna. Adults do as they must, royalty most of all."

Letting out a little huff, Kenna kept her lips pressed tightly together as they entered the throne room. This was not a conversation to be had before the queen. And as it was she doubted she could win it. Gabriel was a stubborn old man and he would not change his mind here.

"You've increased security as I requested?" an elegantly dressed woman asked as she stood before the steps to the throne. Her companion gave a sharp nod as he remained at attention, hands folded over the hilt of his sword.

"Yes your Majesty. A dozen guards at each entrance, and a company of archers on every wall" the knight said proudly.

"Very good… Thank you Leon. Nothing can get in the way of this alliance…" the queen said, her tone betraying an almost anxious edge as she turned from her companion. As her gaze fell upon her daughter the wrinkle between her brown smoothed out and a smile spread across her lips. "Ah, there you are. It is nice to see you indoors for once, my little butterfly!"

"Where else would a butterfly thrive if not indoors?" Kenna replied sharply, though a smile pulled at her lips.

"Very funny," the queen remarked. "I trust you'll be on your best behavior tonight."

"Of course mother" Kenna said, giving a small nod as her mother stepped toward her.

"Your _best_ behavior" the queen repeated more firmly. "Tonight is not just for me after all. The lords and ladies of the realm will be accompanied by their sons. You just might meet your future husband among them."

"What?" Kenna choked, taken slightly off guard by her mother's comment. "Marriage?"

"Kenna married? Now that I'd like to see." Leon snorted, a look of amusement about him from where he now stood beside Gabriel. The old man held a similar look about him. "There are beasts in the Blackspine Mountains you'd have an easier time taming."

"Mother I'm not ready…" Kenna said pleadingly, her attention turning back to the queen who gave her a kind look.

"Kenna you are eighteen. It is time to begin planning your future," the queen spoke, pausing as she took in her daughters panicked look. Smiling warmly, she stepped forward, taking the princesses hands and speaking softly. "I am not saying you will marry tonight, or even some time this year. But it is time we began entertaining the idea. You are my only child… the sole heir to Stormholt. I want what is best for you and for our kingdom and I want to know that you will have someone to take care of you and help you when you take the throne. Leadership is a heavy burden. You should not have to bare it alone as I have… And you know from what I hear some of the princes are quite charming."

Giving a small sigh Kenna lifted her gaze to her mothers, giving her a small forced smile. "Very well," she said knowing there was no point in fighting it. "I suppose I can keep an open mind…"

"That is all I ask little butterfly." Her mother cooed, giving her hands a light squeeze before releasing them. "Now… it's time to get dressed Kenna. I had something special made just for this occasion!"

"I don't suppose it's armor like Leon's?" Kenna asked, her gaze turning toward the decorated knight as a smile tugged at his lips. The queen let out a light laugh.

"Better. I had one of the finest dress makers in the Five Kingdoms work for moths on it, it is unmatched in beauty" the queen said clapping her hands and looking toward the door as they flew open to a small barrage of servants carrying a folding screen, one of them holding a royal blue gown with a silver patterning draped delicately over her arms. The young girl walked up to them proudly to present the dress.

"Your Majesty… My lady…" she said, giving a small curtsy, careful to keep the gown presented.

"It's… beautiful…" Kenna said finding herself at a loss for words as she delicately took the dress from the servant to hold it out for a better look. The material felt like silk under her delicate touch and seemed to shimmer when it moved. It truly was a work of art. "And it's for me?" she asked after a moment, finding it hard to believe such a beautiful gown could truly belong to her. If anyone were to wear such a finely crafted garment, surly it would be the queen.

"Of course Kenna. Happy birthday my butterfly! I can't wait to see it on you… And I know our guests will be very impressed!" her mother said, excitement in her tone as Kenna looked up from the gown with a smile. "Well? Don't just stand there! Put it on!" she urged impatiently, waving her daughter to where the other servants had set up the folding screen for her to change behind.

With a light laugh, Kenna hurried off behind it to dress, the servants quick to get her out of her current clothes. Expertly they fit her in the gown, making quick work of her hair as well, pulling it up and doing it atop her head in a perfect bun. Simple, but enough to make her presentable among their guest when they arrived. Within minutes Kenna was stepping back out from behind the screen, giving a small twirl that sent the skirt billowing out around her ankles.

"So? What do you think?" she asked as she looked upon the queen and their two loyal guards.

"Is this really my daughter here before me?" the queen asked, her face alight.

"You look beautiful my lady," Leon said, giving a small bow of his head.

"Absolutely stunning," agreed Gabriel.

"You have grown into such an elegant woman… I couldn't be more proud of you," the queen said lowly as she studied her daughter with a look of pride that had Kenna beaming.

"Thank you mother."

"And I am sure the young men visiting today will be dumbstruck by the very sight of you," her mother said more slyly, laughing lightly at the blush it drew to her daughter's cheeks before adapting a more serious air. "I do wish your Aunt Eloise were here though. She was always the fashionable one… she would be best to advise you."

"She still hasn't returned yet?" Kenna asked taken aback by the news of her aunt's absence. They had expected her back nearly a fortnight ago. Her mother seemed unconcerned however and simply waved off the shock of it.

"You know my sister. Always being entertained by some dashing gentleman off on a foolish adventure. Such is the luxury of not being queen."

"Your Majesty…" interrupted a castle servant as he approached.

"Yes. Trystan isn't it?" the queen said turning upon the new arrival.

Bowing lowly he stopped before them as the other servants carried away the folding screen. "It is" he said almost proudly. "I beg your pardon your Majesty… but the nobles have begun to arrive" he stated coming out of his bow.

"Already?" Kenna asked unable to fully hide her annoyance.

"Come now, little butterfly" the queen said, smoothing out the front of her own royal blue gown and turning toward the front of the throne room. "You just need to smile and look pretty. I'm the one who has to listen to old King Amanth drone on about his hunting conquests."

"You think he will tell the story of how he killed a boar with a rusted spoon?" Kenna mused with a light laugh, turning toward the front of the room as her mother had and folding her hands in front of her.

"He always does" her mother assured her with a light laugh. "And I'm pretty sure the boar gets bigger every time! Come. Let us go welcome our guests" she said as the two royals began to walk the long hall, the queen giving a wave of her hand, the servants throwing open the grand doors of the throne room at the command. Almost instantly nobles and the visiting royals, with their courtiers, of the surrounding four kingdoms began to file in. "Remember this day Kenna…" the queen spoke lowly. "The alliance formed here may stand for a thousand years. Even against our common enemy, the Iron Empire."

"Congratulations, Mother" Kenna said, a courtly smile planted across her lips as she nodded and gave a light wave to their arriving guests. "This alliance will be your greatest legacy."

"Nonsense" the woman scoffed as if the mere idea of that were insulting. "Kenna. You are my greatest legacy" she said catching her daughters eye and taking her hand to squeeze it lightly before the first of the royals approached them.

"May I present King Amanth Drammir of Fydoria… and his son and heir, Prince Tevan Drammir," Trystan announced, standing loyally beside the queen to announce their guests. Two men, quite similar in appearance though the elder of them held more of a gut to him, each proudly donned in a royal purple, the color of their kingdom. They each had brown eyes and black hair, though the elder of them wore a beard, his hair speckled with grey. Prince Tevan seemed close to her in age, perhaps a year older if anything.

"Queen Adriana. A vision as always" exclaimed the King as he bowed, delicately taking the queens hand and kissing the back of it as his son met Kenna's gaze, taking a bow of his own.

"Princess… You're a vision of loveliness. That dress will surely haunt my dreams for weeks to come" the prince stated, his gaze not shy as it looked her over carefully before locking with her own blue eyes. A smile turns at the edge of Kenna's lips but she maintains her composure.

"Why, you make me sound like a nightmare…" she stated as a smile broke across the dashing man's lips.

"I assure you, I'll be looking forward to those dreams. Truly, you're lovelier than the Thousand Statues of Fydoria."

"Prince Tevan… I must say… I've had many suitors but none quite so charming as yourself."

"You honor me, Princess" the young man stated, giving a brief bow of his head as a full smile graces Kenna's lips.

"Hardly. It is the truth."

"I hope I'll get to speak with you later at the feast, if your other guests don't take up all your time."

"I promise I'll find a minute or two for you."

"Princess" he said as a final goodbye before stepping aside with his father. Kenna's eyes lingered upon him as he walked away, a small smile still upon her lips.

"It would seem the son is just as charming as the father" the queen spoke in a teasing tone beside her.

"What?" Kenna asked with a slight start, snapping her gaze to her mother and away from the prince where he now stood across the hall. The queen gave a light laugh as her daughter's cheeks pinkened, before turning to their next approaching guest.

"May I present King Alden Thorn and Queen Cecilia Thorn of Bellmere. And their son, Prince Terence Thorn," Trystan announced as a three large figures approached them.

The King seemed to tower a foot above them all, his son not much shorter than him. Even the queen was much larger than any woman Kenna had ever seen. Unlike Tevan the prince seemed several years older than herself, perhaps in his mid-twenties. All three of them were thin but as far as Kenna could tell they seemed quite muscular as well, the queens arms clearly defined. Though the prince and the King had their arms covered by their tunics, Kenna couldn't imagine they were any different. They had beautiful ebony skin, and coal black hair, each wearing a crow decorated with thorns. Tattoos of thorns seemed to wind around each of them. A thorny vine winding around the princes neck and disappearing under the collar of his tunic. Down the queen's arms in an intricate design. As for the king, the thorny tattoos were displayed proudly across his face and dipped below his collar.

Compared to the royalty of Fydoria the Bellmere royals dressed quite dull. They wore brown leather instead of cotton or silk, an intricate pattern of thorns woven into the material. As fine as the outfits were it seemed as though it were intended to double as armor and Kenna suspected it was meant for just that. Even the queens gown, as beautiful as it was, seemed to offer unnecessary protection. They held the look of warriors more than royals.

"Queen Adriana," King Alden stated grimly, giving a shallow bow. His expression, along with his sons remained serious. The queen however offered a small weary smile.

"King Alden. Queen Cecilia. I thank you for coming," Queen Adriana stated with a smile, giving a small nod to the nobles as they turned to step away.

"Princess," the Bellmere prince stated with a brief look to Kenna before following his parents, his expression and tone as serious as that of his fathers.

"So serious…" Kenna grumbled lowly to herself as the royals stepped away from them and further into the grand hall. Her mother nodded absently beside her.

"The Thorn family is much like the part of a plant they share a name with. Stiff and sharp. They remain serious and from what I hear don't have much of a sense of humor. They are proud warriors, specializing in archery. Theirs is the only kingdom to grow heart oak, a wood that can grow as hard as steel. And they rule from their capitol, Thorngate. I have never been myself but I am told its equal parts frightening and beautiful," queen Adriana said a hint of admiration in her voice. "Honestly it was no easy task getting them to agree to come. The fact that they did holds great promise for this alliance."

"Still… wouldn't kill them to smile," Kenna huffed lightly before turning her attention forward once more as the next group of royals approached them.

The king wore an undecorated sharp steel crown upon a bald head. His face seemed rough and worn, as though he had not had an easy rule and it was taking its toll on him. Yet none the less he approached them with an easy smile. The boy beside him however seemed to have skin as soft as a babies and where his father's gaze held a weary look, his shone with something close to malice. Both the king and his son, who couldn't have been older than sixteen, wore black leather in a similar way to that of the Bellmere royals. Their attire seemed more royal than that of the Thorn family, but it still appeared as though it were a type of armor. Clearing his throat Trystan prepared to announce them.

"May I present King Luther Nevrakis, ruler of Abanthus…"

"Queen Adriana," the King greeted, taking a polite bow.

"And his son, Prince Marco," Trystan finished, no sooner than he had, the Prince's hand came flying across the young boys face, sending him back a couple steps in shock.

"Bow when you announce us, boy!" the prince commanded coldly, his tone sharp as he looked upon the poor cowering servant. His eyes seemed to gleam maliciously at the boys sudden fear. Without thought Kenna stepped forward, backhanding the prince, her ring cutting the flesh of his cheek and drawing a sliver of blood.

"We still honor the old rules in this castle! And even sniveling princes aren't above them!" she snapped harshly, holding her head high as she looked down upon the prince as he brought a hand to his cheek.

"Kenna!" the queen exclaimed, horror at her daughter's actions evident in her tone.

"How dare you! This is the greeting we get from Stormholt?! I'll see you burned for this you insolent wench!" Prince Marco exclaimed as Kenna simply narrowed her gaze upon him.

"Hold your tongue Marco! This is princess Kenna… I must say I had heard the princess was spirited but I was not prepared for this." King Luther stated, eyeing Kenna closely.

"My daughter is passionate about her people… even so I don't know what's gotten into her. Kenna apologize to the prince!" the queen demanded.

"I will not," Kenna stated firmly, her gaze not leaving Marco, eyes narrowing slightly upon him as he seemed to growl.

"No need, no need" Luther said easily, a smile breaking upon his lips. His son shot him a dirty look at his father's apparent indifference. "A little spirit never hurt anyone. I like to see a girl who will fight for her people. In truth she reminds me much of my eldest son," he said. There was something in his tone Kenna couldn't quite place.

"And where are your other sons this evening, if I may be so bold?" queen Adriana inquired as she regained some composure and drew her horrified gaze away from her daughter.

"Diavolos is attending to… another matter for me," king Luther stated a smirk that sent a chill through Kenna. "As for Baltair and Seoras they are seeing to matters at the castle while I am away. As kind as this invitation has been Queen Adriana… you didn't think I would leave my kingdom unattended did you?" he asked his voice seeming to hold a challenge.

"Of course not your grace," the queen stated calmly. "It is simply a shame they could not attend."

"Perhaps another time," the king suggested.

"They aren't missing much. I'm sure they would find the hospitality of the hosts quite dreadful," huffed prince Marco, his hand rubbing absently at his reddened cheek, smearing a thin line of blood from the cut he received. Quickly he shot a final glare toward Kenna before stepping off to follow his father away.

Letting out a little huff as she tore her gaze away from the prince, Kenna's gaze softened as she looked to Trystan, tears welling in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, stepping over to him and placing a gentle hand upon his arm as he slowly lowered his hand from his cheek.

"Yes my lady… I'll be alright… Thank you…" he said trying to put on a brave front though he was clearly still shaken. The harshness of the prince was something new to him.

"Why don't you take a little break… go get a drink of water and some fresh air" the princess suggested kindly. He seemed to hesitate at the suggestion, gaze flicking uncertainly to the queen behind them. "It's alright. Go on."

With a small nod the boy stepped away slowly, wiping at his eyes before he slipped out of sight through a servant's entrance in the back. With him taken care of Kenna turned back around, brushing off her mother's disapproving look. It was no doubt more about her backhanding that pompous prince than her releasing Trystan of his duties. But her mother held her tongue and managed to pull on the resemblance of a smile as the last of the visiting royals approached them. Among them a king, a queen, and a prince.

Each of them wore their kingdoms colors as the rest had, a deep shade of red, gold trimming decorating each of their outfits in a way. The king among them wore a brilliant golden crown inlayed with red rubies, a royal cape, in a deep red, pushed over his shoulders. The queens gown billowed out at her waist the gold trim at her bust bleeding down onto the skirt and weaving an intricate design. It was perhaps one of the most beautiful dresses Kenna had ever seen and the woman wore it well. Her pale white skin seemed almost as paper in the harsh lighting of the great hall and her hair was a silvery blond, pulled back beautifully and decorated with red and gold pins. Aside from her attire the only color about her was her vivid green eyes that shone with kindness. She had a fragile look about her but she was a beautiful woman. And such a contrast to her husband and son who seemed rough in comparison.

The prince himself wore similar robes as his father but spared himself the overkill of a crown or cape. Clothing aside the prince appeared much like his father in every way, the two sharing a similarly round face and pudge about them. Though their skin appeared soft it did not seem so fragile as the queens, Kenna feared a sharp wind might cut her. They each had a finely tanned complexion and light brown hair that was neatly trimmed, though slightly tussled by the wind. Their eyes were a gentle brown and shining with a similar kindness to that of the queen.

"Queen Adriana!" the visiting queen announced with glee, avoiding all formalities and approaching to pull the other woman into a gentle hug before leaning back from it and clasping the woman's hands. "You are a vision as always!"

"Queen Aurora, you honor me so. There is not a woman here tonight that could out shine you" Adriana replied with a kindly smile, looking upon their visiting queen fondly.

"I wouldn't be so sure your majesty. I would say your daughter might very well have me beat" the woman stated as the two queens looked to Kenna beside them.

"You are too kind your grace" Kenna replied formally, allowing a small smile to slip upon her lips.

"Kenna, allow me to introduce King Isaiah and Queen Aurora from the kingdom of Ebrimel. And this must be your son?" Adriana stated as the visiting queen released her hands and turned to her husband and son.

"Yes. Your majesty allow me to introduce our son Leightine, the sole heir to Ebrimel" Aurora said proudly as the prince gave a small bow.

"Your grace… Princess…" he said to each in turn, his voice much deeper than Kenna would have imagined. She gave a small curtsy in return to his courteous bow.

"We are so pleased you could make it" Adriana stated, drawing the royals attention back around.

"We wouldn't have missed it. This day is history in the making" King Isaiah stated blandly, his gaze traveling the room as his queen gave a small nod.

"In more ways than one" she said enthusiastically. "It is your daughter's birthday as well I hear. Eighteen. Time to start looking for a husband perhaps. You know Leightine will be turning eighteen as well within a month."

"Mother!" the prince snapped, horrified at her bluntness, his face having gone beat red. Kenna's was no doubt a similar shade. The two queens only laughed lightly at their children's reaction.

"Come now my love. Leave the boy be. We mustn't consume all of the queen's time, she has other guests to attend to" the king stated, a good natured smile having broken across his lips though he managed not to laugh at the children as the woman had. His wife only rolled her eyes before taking the arm he offered her.

"Very well… But we must catch up later my dear Adriana" the queen cooed as she let her husband lead her away and toward the banquet table at the end of the hall. His cheeks still flushed a deep red the prince gave Kenna a brief look mumbling a low goodbye under his breath before retreating after his parents.

"Why don't you go mingle my dear. You have met the royals… the rest of this will be quite dull I'm afraid" Adriana whispered lowly to her daughter as nobles from the Five kingdoms began to move toward them to have their chance to meet the queen.

Giving a small nod Kenna did not see reason to argue, letting her mother step off without her as her gaze took in the growing crowd, pausing as you spot a familiar face among the assembling masses, his bright blue eyes staring back at her, wandering down her dress with a look of admiration. Taking her gaze off of Dominic from where he stared she turned, a smile creeping upon her lips and a blush upon her cheeks.

"She blushes," spoke a stiff voice, startling Kenna as she turned to meet its source. She nearly jumped back at finding herself brought so close to the Thorn prince, his tall figure towering over her. His gaze lifted lazily above her head to where Dom had been a moment ago before letting his dark gaze fall upon her once more. His face was as stiff and expressionless as it had been in their introduction.

"Prince Terence. You startled me" she stated taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"You should be careful princess. Does your mother know you will blush so under a servant's gaze? It's not proper for a princess to go gallivanting around with the help" the tall man said coolly, his taunt tugging at Kenna. She managed to keep her composure but could not help the disapproving furrow in her brow as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I assure you, my lord, I don't know what you're talking about" she stated coldly, a sharp edge in her words. The edge of the prince's mouth seemed to twitch towards a smile but the movement was so brief Kenna couldn't be sure she saw it. "It would be improper for a princess to 'gallivant' with anyone."

"And yet I hear your aunt does just that" he said with something close to amusement, his jest only getting Kenna worked up more.

"My aunt will never be queen" Kenna sniped, turning her gaze from the prince and letting it travel over the room, hoping he would let the conversation end there.

"Not unless something were to happen to you and your mother" he said casually, stepping up beside her as his own gaze drifted lazily along the assembled guests. Turning toward him sharply, Kenna narrowed her gaze, letting her lips twist toward a scowl.

"Is that a threat?" she snapped in a low hiss as the prince looked upon her once more, his amusement clear now.

"Of course not princess. Just a fact" he said turning his gaze back out onto the crowd. He remained silent a moment as Kenna remained watching him with an untrusting air. "The Nevrakis'" he stated, giving a nod off to the other end of the hall, drawing Kenna's gaze. She let her sights fall upon King Luther and Prince Marco where they chatted idly with King Isaiah and Queen Aurora. Kenna found her lip curling in disgust at the sight of the arrogant prince.

"And?" Kenna asked a bit impatiently wondering if there was a point to be made here.

"The Nevrakis family are snakes. They will always strike when you least expect it. They can never be trusted. They will see that this alliance will either never come to pass or that it fails. This I know…" the prince said, his voice suddenly holding a violent edge. "The only way to deal with snakes is to cut their heads off before they can bite."

Kenna found her gaze back upon the Nevrakis royalty, her own dislike and mistrust for them rising. The prince was a piece of work, that much was clear, but the king had presented himself well enough. Hadn't he? Surely her mother wouldn't have invited the Nevrakis royals if she did not trust them. And yet Kenna couldn't help but recall the brief bit of conversation she had overheard her mother have with Leon before the nobles had arrived. The one about tightening security… She had presumed it was for the royals protecting, so many of them gathered here in one place. But could it be something more?

Before her mind has time to wander too far down the path of mistrust the room falls silent as attention turns upon the head of the room where her mother stands, not far off, to address the assembled crowd, lifting a goblet to signify a toast. Around the room others begin to do the same, servants floating around the room with goblets for those that have none. As one passes by them Kenna and Terence each take up a heavy cup of their own.

"For too long, we have fought amongst each other, squabbling over land while our shared enemy abroad grows stronger. Today, we look to change that. Today, the Five Kingdoms will unite as one, a clenched fist that will stand strong against all threats! As the saying goes… the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Now please, my friends… Raise your glasses with me to a brighter future… for us all!"

As the assembled royals and nobles cheer the queens toast and drink. Her own chalice at her lips, Kenna couldn't help but find her gaze turning back upon King Luther and his son, perhaps the only two in the crowd to have not taken a drink to her mother's words. She was not the only one to notice though as the hall grew quiet once more, everyone's attention drifting upon the visiting king.

"King Luther…" Queen Adriana stated, a hardened edge to her voice. "Is there something wrong with your wine?"

"Before my father died…" King Luther began, his voice sounding through the room and drawing the last of the attention he did not already hold "… burned alive by the Iron Empire, he told me one thing… Our lands will never be safe from them until we are one. One Kingdom… One King…" he said, the words sending a pit to Kenna's stomach, a low murmur rising up around the room as an unpleasant smile draws to Luther's lips. "There will be no alliance. But there will be one kingdom. My kingdom."

As he speaks, the clank of armor is heard from outside the doors, coming down the hall. Suddenly the screams of servants can be heard from behind the door before it's thrown open, a battalion of Nevrakis soldiers marching into the room, the panicked nobles stepping away from them and herding together, trying to get away from them. Her eyes wide, Kenna's gaze turns upon her mother whose face has gone pale.

"How is this possible? The gates are sealed…" the queen speaks, her voice cracking slightly.

Kenna took a step to go to her mother's side but found a strong hand coming upon her shoulder to restrain her. He looked briefly behind her where the Thorn prince still stood, his face hard, gaze set forward. He did not look at her but gave a small shake of his head that Kenna was sure was meant for her.

"The secret passage…" Gabriel growled from near the queens side, his rough voice turning Kenna's attention back around as the old knight tightened his grip around the sword at his side. The queen turned her stricken expression upon him.

"How… The only people to know about it are you, me, Leon, and…"

"Your sister, Eloise" Luther said, slowly twirling his goblet between his fingers as he looked upon the queen. "A beautiful woman, but far too trusting. She never even suspected her latest lover was one of my spies."

"No…" Adriana gasped, her face seeming to pale further if that were even possible.

"She struggled valiantly. But you'd be amazed at the secrets a person spills when you gouge their eyes out" he said before lifting his glass to his lips to take a sip before letting out a brief sigh. "Now then. Let's get this over with."

At his words the soldiers that had disrupted the evening drew their weapons, many of them leveling crossbows upon the guests and firing, screams filling the grand hall as the nobles around the room began to fall.

"Kenna, look out!"

Turning at the scream, though she knew not where or who it came from, Kenna's eyes grew wide to face a cross bow leveled upon her.

"Time to die, _Princess_ " the soldier spat from beneath his dark helmet before pulling the trigger to fire the bolt at her.

Frozen in fear Kenna found herself unable to react, her eyes closing and expecting the sharp pain of the bolt to pierce her any second. Instead she found herself getting knocked to the ground, a heavy body pressing her to the floor. Opening her eyes, she looked upon the Thorn prince as he leaned off her, wincing, the bolt intended for her protruding from his shoulder.

"Terence!" she gasped as he reached back, flinching as he yanked the bolt from his shoulder before turning his gaze back upon her attacker. She sights followed him as she saw the soldier that had intended to kill her get cut down by Gabriel.

"Take cover!" he commanded, sparing her only a moments glance before turning to meet another soldier head on, their swords clashing.

Sitting up from the floor she looked about the room with horror, bolts flying through the room to strike down the assembled royals, their shouts echoing in the throne room. Her sights fall upon Queen Aurora where she has already fallen, a lifeless gaze staring into the vastness as a puddle of blood begins to pool around her as though her dress was simply melting instead. The look of fear forever frozen across her face struck Kenna cold as her gaze frantically sought out her mother.

"Princess you have to move!" Terence commanded, still crouching over her his hand coming to grip her arm firmly.

Before she could go anywhere Kenna's sights fell upon her mother as a bolt pierces her just above her heart, her eyes growing wide. Her gaze, seeming more shocked than anything lifts, frantically seeking out her daughter, holding Kenna's gaze for a heartbeat before two more bolts embed themselves into the queen's chest and bringing her to the ground.

"NO!" Kenna heard herself scream, the world around her seeming to fall away as she watched her mother fall. "Mother!"

Yanking her arm free from Terence, Kenna found herself crawling across the stone floor to kneel at her mother's side.

"Mother…" she gasped, hands hovering over her delicately, afraid to touch her.

"Kenna…" the queen gasped, her breathing ragged as she struggled to focus on her daughter.

"Mother… I love you…" Kenna sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she reached for her mother's hand the dying woman's grip weak within her own.

"My sweet daughter… I… I lo—" she began to say before coughing violently, blood coming up with it and spraying the queens cheek. Shuffling closer Kenna pulled her mother's head into her lap to try and clear her airway and keep her from choking upon the blood. She was dying, Kenna knew that. Even if this chaos were all to end right now and the best doctor in the five kingdoms were to appear at her side… she was going to die. The light was already fading from her eyes.

"Nevrakis will burn for this. I swear it." Kenna promised, her grief mixing with anger as she tried to hold back further tears for her mother's sake.

"Be strong… little butterfly… be strong…" the dying queen spoke weakly, putting the last of her strength into squeezing her daughters hand as she drew her last breath, that briefly tight grip suddenly going slack as a sob escaped Kenna's lips. A hand comes to her shoulder, trying to pull her away.

"Kenna, we have to go…" Dominic said as she resisted.

"No! I'm not leaving her! I… I can't." she sobbed, leaning over her mother some and closing her eyes against the onslaught of tears. When she opened them again her sights fell instantly upon Prince Marco as he gleefully disarmed and cut down a nobleman with a flurry of quick strikes.

"Hah! I've had better fights against my stable hands! Pathetic!" the prince crooned gleefully as he engaged a Stormholt soldier. At the sight of the traitorous prince anger bubbled up inside Kenna, replacing her grief with rage.

"Prince Marco" she growled, getting to her feet and stepping around her mother's body toward the prince. She found a hand coming to her shoulder once more to restrain her. Her gaze snapped back ready to spit back at Dominic and tell him to let her go but at the sight of Gabriel her heart softened, the old knight's kind eyes filled with a shared sorrow, a smear of blood across his cheek.

"Kenna, I need to get you out of here. Now" he said firmly, his hand remaining upon her shoulder, Dom standing just behind him, his gaze pleading. Feeling defeated she gives a small nod as Gabriel lets his hand fall from her shoulder, stepping forward to take the lead and clear her a path, raising his blood covered sword. Stepping after him Dom lightly takes her hand in his to lead her after the knight.

"Come on…" he said ever so softly as they flee after Gabriel.

Kenna lets him drag her along, her gaze casting over her shoulder briefly quickly finding the prince of Thorns not far from where she had left him, a Nevrakis soldier standing triumphantly over his fallen body, lifting the princes severed head victoriously. Feeling her stomach turn over Kenna quickly closed her eyes to the sight and turned back around to flee with those she had left. As they approach they door they find the path blocked by a large Nevrakis soldier, wielding a large axe and baring the door to the hall. Keeping the nobility from fleeing. King Amanth approaches, trying to flee and slip past him but the soldier takes one mighty swing of the axe, beheading him instantly.

"Stay back…" Gabriel commands, holding his hand out to signal the two to stop as he begins to approach the soldier standing guard.

"Gabriel!" Kenna cries, her eyes wide with fear as she watches the old man meet the soldier in combat. The old knight seemed so small in comparison to the heavily armored soldier.

"He's going to be okay Kenna" Dominic assured her watching on with equal worry.

They were not given long to stand around and watch however as other soldiers filed in around them while Gabriel was locked in battle. Picking up a sword from a fallen soldier Dominic lifted it to the approaching soldiers.

"Stay back!" he commanded, his voice surprisingly firm despite the fear he must feel. The soldiers before them simply laughed, one of them casually knocking aside the blade, laughing all the harder as Dominic only lifted it again.

Stepping away slowly Kenna's gaze flicked from Dom as he tried to keep the soldiers at bay, over to Gabriel where he struggled to hold back the monsters axe. She felt so useless in this moment, unable to help or protect those she had left. Stopping as she bumped against a table behind her, her gaze flicked back to her mother where another soldier with gold trimming around his armor now knelt over her body, picking the signet ring from her finger as he looted the body. This was hopeless. There's no escaping. They were going to die here…

"You're next princess" crooned a Nevrakis soldier, snapping Kenna's gaze back around as the man approached having taken Dom's distraction with the others to come for her. "King Luther is rewarding those that can bring him a royal's head" the man said gleefully as he lifted his sword towards her.

"I like my head where it is thank you" Kenna said, her voice catching slightly in her fear as the man only laughed.

"And just what is a princess in a fancy dress going to do to stop a soldier?" he taunted as he began to step forward, Kenna leaning away, her hand brushing against a goblet on the table behind her. As he stepped closer raising the sword her hand closed around the goblet, flinging its contents at the soldiers face. Screaming with outrage he dropped his sword to yank off the helmet and rub at his running eyes.

"Kenna!"

Turning, the princesses gaze fell upon Dominic now standing by the open door as Gabriel cut down the last of the soldiers that had laughed at Dom moments prior. The brute of a man that had been guarding the door now lay off to the side motionless. Gabriel had done it! With a final look toward her mother's body, Kenna prepared to flee once more. The soldier that had previously been looting her mother's body catching her gaze and standing, turning toward them. Before he got his chance though Kenna turned, running after Dominic, Gabriel coming in behind her as they fled the room where most of the nobles now lay dead. As she flees into the corridor however, the skirts of her gown tangle up around her feet and send her crashing to the floor, knocking the wind out of her. Instantly Dom is there, reaching out to help her up.

"Thank you…" she says softly, gaze down upon her now blood covered gown. "Dead… all of them… the entire nobility… wiped out…" she said hopelessly.

"Not all of them" Dom replied softly, his gaze bearing into her. "Not yet."

Their brief moment was interrupted however by the sound of clanking armor from up ahead. Quickly Kenna's gaze falls upon Prince Tevan where he appears wounded, leaning against a column as he tries to fight off a Nevrakis soldier.

"Die, Fydorian scum!" the soldier scowls, sword posed to strike but keeping his distance for the moment as the prince brandishes a torch at him, swinging it wildly to keep the soldier at bay.

"Not without a fight…" the prince snaps, his voice betraying no fear but rather a boiling rage.

"We have to help him!" Kenna said anxiously as Gabriel tries to steer her in the other direction.

"It's too risky" the old man huffed, not sparing the prince a second look. "My duty is to you, not a Fydorian Prince. _You_ are the Queen of Stormholt now. You must live."

"And what kind of queen am I if I leave him behind!" Kenna remarks, eyes narrowing stubbornly. "We must save Prince Tevans life. I'm not leaving him."

Gabriel parted his lips to say something but before he could, Kenna was twisting out of his grip and sprinting toward the armed soldier, careful not to trip over her dress again.

"Kenna!" Gabriel and Dom shouted from somewhere behind her. She ignored them however and kept running, the soldiers attention flicking towards her briefly at the last moments.

"What the…?" he managed to say before the woman slammed into him, throwing all her weight into it to knock him over and send the soldier tumbling out of the open castle window. Catching herself on the sill, Kenna looked over the edge and down at the yard below where the soldier now lay broken in his mass of armor, a dark pool of blood beginning to spread out below him.

"Princess Kenna!" exclaimed Tevan, his tone conveying shock though he was grinning as she looked upon him. Despite everything going on around them she found herself smiling upon the charming man.

"I promised I'd find a minute for you, didn't I?" she said tucking a strand of hair that had strayed from her bun securely behind her ear. The prince let out a hearty laugh.

"Who knew it would save my life?"

"Looks like you couldn't charm your way out of this fight." Kenna observed, her gaze flicking toward the window once more where the soldier had fallen.

"You know I tried flirting with the soldiers, but they were shockingly unreceptive" he teased before his smile faltered a moment, expression turning more serious. "I owe you Kenna. My kingdom owes you. I swear on my life, should you ever need me, I'll be there with Fydoria's royal guard at my back."

"Good" she said firmly, the flirtatious air having dissipated and turned serious. "When this is over, I have a feeling I'm going to need them… Nevrakis won't get away with this."

Tevan nods somberly before wincing, his hand traveling to hold his wounded side, settling over a darkened patch of his purple tunic, the material heavy with blood.

"Is it serious?" Kenna asked, taking not of the wound.

"My wounds will heal…" Tevan said simply before letting out a remorseful sigh. "But I fear my tunic will never recover."

A smile tugging at her lips once more, Kenna let out a short laugh before turning upon Gabriel and Dominic, both their faces masks of disapproval.

"That was too risky! You should have let one of us handle it. Your life is too important Kenna!" Dom exclaimed, his face a mask of fear and fury.

"You can scold me later. We have to move" she replied, gaze flicking to Gabriel who gave a curt nod.

"Quickly… This way!" he stated, ushering the three younglings towards the dungeons. As you enter them though he quickly motions for a halt and waves them toward cover before any of them can run head first into the group of soldiers holding the dungeon, the three of them just standing there discussing the battle.

"Wait… that soldier there…" Kenna said, lifting her head a little over the crates they were currently crouched behind. Dominic gave a brief peek over the top at the grouping of men.

"Which one?" he asked, gaze flickering between the men.

"The one with the gold trimming… He took my mother's ring…" she said voice rising in anger as she began to rise, Dominic grabbing her arm to pull her back behind their cover.

Yanking her arm free of him she remained crouched behind the crates for a moment longer, the group of them doing nothing but hiding as the soldiers talked lowly amongst themselves at the end of the dungeon. Gabriel tightened his grip upon his sword from where he hid in the shadows with Tevan on the other side of the hall. He seemed to be calculating their chances of survival and of getting out of here. Kenna's gaze peeked around the crates once more, growing impatient. This cover was hardly full proof. They had to do something quickly, they couldn't just wait around. If another soldier came down to join his buddies he would spot them for sure.

Sight falling upon a fallen dungeon guard, Kenna's gaze flicked between the guard and the group of soldiers at the other end of the hall. Before Dominic could attempt to guess her ploy she slipped out around the crate making a dive for the fallen soldier's crossbow, her friends objective whisper hissing out behind her. Lifting the crossbow, she quickly took aim and fired upon the soldier with the gold trim, the bolt landing right where his helmet meets his armor. Letting out a dying gurgle the soldier fell dead as his friends dive for cover from the apparent ambush. Rushing forward Kenna quickly finds the ring on the soldiers dead body.

"All this for a ring?!" Dominic exclaims as he comes up beside her, Tevan but a few paces behind.

"Never underestimate the importance of the right accessary" the prince states with a brief nod to Kenna. "A queens ring commands respect and will strengthen Kenna's claim to the throne when she returns for it."

"Well what use will it be if she's not alive to use it!" Dominic snaps back, eyeing the two remaining soldiers as they make their way out of hiding, realizing who their attackers actually were.

"Big mistake girl…" one of them growls at her before letting out a strangled cry and falling to the ground as Gabriel withdraws his sword from the man's back.

"Go!" The old man commands, turning to fight off the third as Dominic grasps for Kenna to pull her along, the pair running to the end of the dungeon until there is nowhere left to run.

"What now?! There is nowhere left to go!" Dominic askes as Gabriel catches up to them, his breathing heavy. Giving the young boy a sour look he steps past them and into the final cell, studying the wall a moment before pressing into a stone, the stone sliding into the wall. The sound of shifting stone could be heard from somewhere behind the wall before as section popped open, a smug look passing over the old knights face before slipping away to a look of concentration.

"Gabriel what is it?" Kenna asked, lightly placing a hand upon the man's arm. Something was bugging him.

"Luther tortured and no doubt killed your aunt for the existence of this passageway…" he said slowly as Tevan and Dom began to haul the heavy stone door open.

"Right…" Kenna said slowly, her gaze turning to the open passage, an iron gate laying just behind the wall, the door hanging open.

"But the passage can only be opened from inside the castle…" the man continued, Kenna's eyes going wide with the realizations.

"But… Luther and his son were in the throne room the entire time..." she said a hint of panic in her voice as Gabriel gave a slow nod.

"I know… I was watching them. I did not trust them. But someone had to come down here and open it… someone that Luther trusted enough to tell of its existence and who was already in the castle. Or perhaps someone who already knew where it was…" he said slowly, his implication turning Kenna's blood cold.

"What are you saying Gabriel…"

"Where is Leon?" he growled, gaze flicking to Kenna. "Why was he not at your mother's side protecting her as is his duty?"

Kenna's mind raced as the betrayal gripped her heart. It was true. Leon was sworn to protect her mother, just as Gabriel was sworn to protect her. Leon should have been there yet in her mother's dying moments Kenna couldn't recall seeing him at all. In fact, she didn't recall seeing him at all since the noble's arrival. Could he really have betrayed them?

"They're coming!" Dominic call's drawing their attention from the grim possibility of this betrayal.

Casting her gaze frantically behind her Gabriel ushers her forward after Tevan where he already stands within the passage way wielding a torch to light the way as Gabriel starts to draw the stone wall closed, letting out a little huff half way through before abandoning the task.

"It's no use. They're too close. We won't make it out before they catch us" he said, drawing his sword once more as he marches into the passage.

"We have no choice… We have to try. We'll make a stand and fight if we have to, but only after we've tried to get away" Kenna says, pulling at her faithful knights arm to try and draw him further into the passage way, pleading with him to follow. Casting her gaze back she finds Dominic still standing by the gate, his gaze away from them as he looks back toward the sound of soldiers.

"Dom?" she calls anxiously, catching her friends attention. He looks back around, blinking at her for a moment, his expression unreadable. Taking a half step forward Kenna's heart lifts for a brief moment before his hand closes around the iron gate and pulling it closed between them, the lock clicking in place and trapping him on the other side.

"Dominic!" Gabriel calls as Kenna rushes forward her hands wrapping around the bars.

"Dom! What are you doing!"

"We always have a choice Kenna… I can hold them off. Distract them. Buy you some time to escape" he said solemnly, as tears welled in Kenna's eyes for the second time that night.

"Dom… Don't do this!"

"It's the only way..." he said something in his voice catching before his attention is drawn behind him at the distant shouting of soldiers.

"Dom Please…" Kenna said softly her voice wavering and drawing her friends gaze back around. "I have lost so much already… I… I can't lose you too… I—" she began to say her words falling off as Dom reaches out, covering her hand around the bars with his own.

"Kenna…" he says softly just to her. "I know this is not the time… but since I may not get another chance… I never said this because I knew you were going to be queen some day and a queen could never choose a commoner… But since I might not ever see you again, I want you to know the truth. I love you Kenna… I've always been in love with you."

"Dom I…" she begins to say, her words getting silence this time as he presses against the bars, reaching through them to draw her in and pressing his lips against her own in a deep passionate kiss. The kiss was short lived however as the sound of shouting interrupts them.

"Now go!" Dominic shouts, stepping back from the gate where Kenna remains stunned, tears glistening upon her cheeks. "Gabriel, keep her safe" he asks, looking past her and to the old guard behind her, the man giving a curt nod.

"I will guard her till my last breath" he says, for once his words seeming to hold no malice toward the young man as Dominic gives a little nod before stepping back and beginning to shove the stone wall closed the rest of the way.

"Dominic!" Kenna calls as the wall slides into place, closing them in and blocking out the light of the other side. Tevan's torch still shone behind them, the only source of light in the now secured passage. "Dom…" she called softly one final time before letting her hands fall from the bars, stepping slowly away from the gate, turning to run off down the passage way, leaving her friend behind.

It wasn't long before the trio was exiting the passageway which let out beside the stables which were left unattended. Each taking a mount it wasn't long before they were riding into the darkening forest and away from Stomholt, it's lights fading through the trees. Riding hard they did not slow until approaching a fork in the road, Kenna bringing her mount to a stop as Gabriel and Tevan road on ahead. Realizing she was no longer with them the pair slowed, trotting back toward her.

"Where are we going?" she demanded to know, patting her mount on its side as it gave a little impatient snort and pawed at the ground.

"Don't worry. I'm taking you somewhere safe" Gabriel assured her.

"And where is that?"

"A monastery deep in the woods. I trained with the monks there for years. They'll hide us from Luther. You both will be safe there" the old knight stated, looking to Tevan who gave a small shake of his head.

"No. I must return home. Fydoria will need me. Currently my sister rules in mine and my father's absence. I must assume Luther has something planned for her as well" he said displaying a rare moment of seriousness before his gaze turned upon Kenna, letting a smile spring to his lips and mask his previous concern. "It would seem here is where we must part ways my lovely Kenna."

Shifting the hold of his reigns to one hand the prince reaches within his robes, pulling out a small purple orb and extending it to the princess.

"What is it?" she questions, leaning forward upon her horse and taking the small orb, studying it in the center of her palm.

"A gift of beauty to one so deserving of it. In Fydoria, we use these to speak with those we care about. So that they may never be far from our hearts or minds."

"So this orb…?" she questioned, drawing her gaze up from it to rest upon Prince Tevan.

"It is a fragment of the magic that used to dominate this land thousands of years ago. I hold its match. We can use them to send each other messages."

"Thank you Tevan…"

"A pleasure, my princess… And know this… Luthers Treachery will be punished. When you rise against him to reclaim your throne, Fydoria will be there with you, your most trusted ally" he said, beginning to turn his horse and urging it forward once more along the path. "Farewell my lovely Kenna!"

"Until then… Farewell!" Kenna called after him, closing her hand around the orb and bringing it close to her chest as she watched the prince ride off, her gaze turning sadly behind her where the lights of Stormholt are just barely visible through the trees, a faint glimmer in the growing darkness. "My home…" she said softly, tearing her gaze away and closing her eyes as she collected herself once more. She would not cry anymore. Luther had caused enough tears; she would not give him any more.

"Do not despair. You are alive. That's all that matters in this moment" Gabriel said as she lifter her gaze upon him.

"My mother, my family, my friends…" she began softly. "All my people… They deserve better than what Luther has brought upon them, and my heart breaks with them. Luther took everything from me." she stated, her voice growing stronger and her face setting into a hardened expression.

"You must stay strong. Now more than ever" Gabriel told her as she glanced behind her once more.

"I promise you I will put his head on a pike… Blood. Will. Flow. He's destroyed everything I've ever known… I _will_ take Stormholt back. I swear it!" she stated before turning away and spurring her horse in the opposite direction, riding hard through the darkness.

.

* * *

 **\- - -** **y** **y** **\- - -** **y** **y** **\- - -** **y** **y** **\- - -**

* * *

After leading the soldiers away from Kenna, Dom emerges from the maze of servant's passage ways to find himself in the kitchen, the soldiers he had been distracting not far behind. Stoping briefly to catch his breath he looked about the kitchens not sure how much longer he could keep up the chase.

"You there! Stop!" shouted one of the soldiers from behind him, drawing his gaze back a moment. "Finally ready to stand and fight?!"

"Nope," Dom said breathlessly with a slight shake of his head. "Not even a little."

Spinning around he took off again through the clutter of the kitchen, the remaining soldiers still on his heels, shouting out after him. As he approaches the far end of the kitchen and comes upon a wide and open fire pit, the flames crackling over sizzling coals. Left with little time and simply moving too fast to dodge, Dom holds his breath hoping for the best as he steps upon the edge of the pit to leap boldly over it. Strangely enough as he leaps through the veil of flames he notices no heat or pain, the flames almost seeming to bend and arc away from him as if making a path. He is left little time to contemplate the oddity however as he lands smoothly on the other side of the pit, the soldiers already scrambling around the edges of it.

Left little choice but to keep running, Dominic presses forward, seeking out the main door, quickly spotting it as Margret, the castles main cook, tugs at it helplessly, her gaze looking behind her at the rising commotion.

"Dom, what in blazes are you doing…" she starts, gaze looking past him to the soldiers in pursuit.

Reaching for the door himself he makes a tug at it to find it locked and unyielding. With that, his last escape blocked, Dom finds his heart sinking, turning to face the soldiers for what is to come. It had been silly he supposed but a part of him hoped he might make it out of this alive to see Kenna again someday.

"Margret just stay back!" he said boldly, stepping in front of the short older woman, not wishing her to be put in harm's way because of him as the three soldiers drew their swords, having him cornered.

"No!" Margret said frantically, scurrying out around Dom and trying to put herself between them despite Dom's pleading. "He's a good boy, please don't hurt him! He's just a servant like me!"

"He was running with the princess and her bodyguard. He's going to tell us where they went" one of the men before them said, Dom narrowing his eyes upon him.

"Even if I knew, I'd never talk" he growled back, teeth grinding together.

"Then we'll kill the old woman and see if that loosens your tongue" the soldier replied as his comrade made a grab for Margret, his armored fist smacking into the side of her head and knocking her to the ground as he drew a dagger and took a step toward her. He eyes stared up at him, two wide saucers, one hand holding the side of her head where he had struck her.

"NO!" Dominic roared, something bubbling up inside of him. Rage. Fury. _Fire_. Letting out a roar he let his anger explode, the fire in the pit behind the soldiers jumping to life and lashing out toward the soldiers like a whip, twisting around them.

"What th—AGHHH!"

Any further words they might have had are drown out in screams as the fire heats their armor and finds its way through the cracks, setting them aflame from the inside of their metal suits, roasting them alive as they write and scream. As quickly as it had begun it was over, all three men now laying burned and charred on the ground, the fire in the pit crackling normally as it had been moments before. Frightened, Dom took a step back that feeling inside him having died out with the fire leaving a feeling of exhaustion in its wake.

"Dominic… What have you done?" Margret asked from where she was slowly picking herself up off the ground, her eyes wide as she looked upon him.

"I… I don't…" he stammered, looking down upon his hands frightfully before his gaze snapped back up as the woman took a step toward him. "No! Stay away from me! I… I might…"

"Oh black hells Dominic!" the woman said exasperated. "You aren't going to hurt me!" she scoffed, giving him a small smack upside the head before taking his hand and pulling him back through the kitchen. "I don't know what that way, but I do know you are still the same old Dominic. Whatever _that_ was… it was in self-defense so don't you fret a second longer about it! Now come, we must hurry! All the servants have been ordered to the throne room! If we mean to live, we must go there now!" she explained as she pulled him back into the servant's passage ways and toward the throne room.

As they entered the grand room, Dom's gaze flicked over to the bodies of the nobles that had been slaughtered, the Nevrakis soldiers piling them into carts to be wheeled away. At the front of the room in front of the throne sat the heads of the visiting royals, Luther just behind them sitting in the throne, a hand dumbing casually atop Queen Adriana's severed head.

"Mother! We were so worried about you!" exclaimed a young woman as she rushed over to Margret's side, a boy a few years younger at her heels.

"Where were you! What were you doing?!" the boy asked, his worry getting the better of him.

"Rose. Trystan," Margret said lowly, looking at each of them in turn. "I was fetching your fool brother Dom here. He'd gone and gotten himself into trouble."

"What…?" Dom asked his gaze turning around to Margret in confusion. A confusion her children clearly shared.

"Our… brother?" Rose asked, her gaze flicking to him from the corner of her eye as Trystan eyed him openly.

"Listen…" Margret said, drawing her children in closer, voice taking on a hardened tone as she spoke lowly to them. "Luther is having anyone he perceives as a threat executed. If he finds out Dom has been in training to be a scout and can use a sword… he'll kill him! Or he might do worse if he finds out he was close with princess Kenna. So from here on out, he's your brother, a knuckle-headed servant in the kitchens. Understand?"

"We're going to have to circle back to 'knuckle-headed'" Dom huffed slightly, earning a deadly glare from Margret.

"I understand…" Rose said slowly, giving Dom a long look before turning back to her mother. "But what if someone else betrays him?"

"I'll get the word out. We're all allies here. The other servants will keep Dom's secret. If they don't it'll be nothing but moss cabbage every night, so help me!" Margret threatened, drawing a small smile from her daughter.

"Silence!" came the booming command of a Nevrakis soldier from where he stood beside Luther at the throne. He was not donned in the usual armor of the others but instead wore a less bulky armor that was more form fitting and allowed for easier movement. He did not have a helmet and instead looked upon them all with unobscured eyes, his dark hair falling over equally dark eyes. "Quiet down all of you! Your new king wishes to speak!"

"Hear me, people of this castle…" Luther began, pushing himself up from the throne and taking a step forward. "I know you have long served the former queen… But as it is plain to see… her reign has ended," he assured them coldly, gaze slowly traveling over the room. "As many of you may already know there is indeed a head missing from my collection here… That of your princess Kenna" he mused as he stepped over the heads of the other nobles. "Now some of you may be entertaining the idea of an uprising at her return. I want to inform you just how foolish that idea is. Your princess will never return and I will see that her head is put upon a pike with the rest of the ones here. Any who attempt to aid her return will be punished."

At that he gave a brief nod to the man that had called for their silence where he leaned against the edge of the throne. Nodding in return he stood up and ignoring the large sword at his side, instead reached for a large war hammer propped beside the throne. Picking it up the man heaved it high before bringing it down along the arm of the throne, crushing the queen Adriana's head beneath it. Luther remained silent as he let the violent act stir the crowd, horrified murmurs and screams rising from them.

Glancing beside him, Dominic studied Rose carefully as she grabbed at her arm, her face having gone pale. "I think I'm going to be sick…" she whispered as she turned away from the throne and turned into Dom, hiding her face against him. Hesitantly he placed a comforting hand at her back.

"The queen deserved better than this…" he stated, gaze turning back upon the now blood covered throne, his eyes narrowing slightly upon the man that had swung the hammer.

"There are no warriors left among you," Luther said, demanding their attention once more. "My warriors have seen to that. And so I now offer you a choice. Pledge your loyalty to me… or add more carcasses to the piles. Should I hint at any act of rebellion or betrayal from you I will have Diavolos see to it that you meet the same fate as the queen."

"So who's first?" the soldier, Diavolos, asked, his fingers dumbing along the war hammer thrown casually over his shoulder as the servants began to shuffle toward the front and line up to swear their fealty to Luther.

"What do we do?" Rose asks, her voice frightful as she's forced to turn from Dom and step forward, his hand falling from her back.

"We pledge our loyalty to the King." Dom said calmly as he takes a step, his voice low for only Rose to hear. "We bend the knee. We promise our service to Luther. And when the time is right for our rightful queen to return… We strike."


	2. Chapter Two: The Ruins of Rajkur

_Been sitting on this chapter for a little while now, just kinda forgot about it. Glad to see some people seem to like this and I thank you for reading! Really motivates me some to know people, or at least one other person, has taken an interest in my story. ^_^_

 _As before... the main plot and characters are copyrighted to Pixelberry studios. Certain characters, dialogue, and scenes may be my own but the majority of it belongs to Pixelberry. This is just my take on the story._

* * *

 _Chapter Two: The Ruins of Rajkur_

* * *

Two years have passed since the fall of Stormholt. Two years since her eighteenth birthday and Kenna Rys had been forced into exile. Two years since her mother's death and Luther had taken the throne. Two years he had been sitting on that throne, her people suffering, while Kenna kept her head down and hid! She was growing weary of hiding…

As another morning dawns over the Ruins of Rajkur, home to the Rajkur monks, with whom she had been hiding with for the past two years, Kenna carry's two buckets of water up the hill and into the monastery to set them before Gabriel and one of the monks.

"Look at you," Gabriel says proudly as Kenna kneels upon a cushion beside him. "There was a time when carrying just one bucket left you out of breath."

"I was a castle girl then" Kenna replied curtly, her gaze hard and eyes ablaze as she watched the monk opposite her intently as he remained peaceful, his eyes closed and hands resting upon his knees.

"And now you are something stronger," the monk noted without opening his eyes.

"Yes" Kenna confirmed, the fire in her eyes blazing impatiently.

"And why do you push yourself?"

"Because I am a queen" Kenna said, her impatience seeping into her voice.

"Most queens would leave the hard work to others."

"Most queens have kingdoms."

At that the monk smiled, his eyes finally opening to look upon the girl kneeling before him. "And are you willing to fight to take back your kingdom?" he asked, his own eyes alight with a fire as he studied her carefully.

"Yes," she breathed out through clenched teeth as the monk gave a short nod.

"Then let us train. Arm yourself little queen," the monk said, nodding to where the sword Gabriel had given her was leaning against a rock. Rising to his feet, the monks hand closed around his own weapon resting beside him, a sturdy rod with an elegantly curved blade at each end.

"When will I get to use that one?" Kenna asked, still eyeing his weapon as the monk twirled it expertly in one hand.

"Only the most skilled monks are permitted to use the kor-kitar. You are not ready for it little queen. Now arm yourself!" he repeated, in a quick lash, one of the ends of his kor-kitar swinging down at her, Kenna lunging and rolling out of the way, the sharpened blade embedding it's self in the pillow where she had sat a moment before.

As she rolled to the flats of her feet beside where her sword lay she quickly took up arms, spinning to meet the master monk, a smile playing at her lips as Gabriel shifted uncomfortably where he sat, eyeing Kenna with a protective gleam in his eyes. Squaring off, the monk takes up a firm wide stance, tightening his grip upon his weapon of choice as he eyes up his opponent's blade. His placid face almost hints at a smile before the blade of the kor-kitar shoots out, slicing at Kenna. Instantly she swings her weapon, harmlessly deflecting the monks blade with the flat of her sword, shoving it away. Before she had fully recovered from the deflection however the other end of the weapon was swinging around nearly breaking her guard.

Side stepping this attack Kenna took the offensive, stepping forward with a swing of her own, her weapon easily deflected with one blade before the other swung around and disarmed her. Before she could lunge after it the monk had lunged forward his hand closing around her throat and jerking her forward to lift her off her feet, holding her in the air in front of him. Gasping at the tight hold around her throat her hands came up to claw at his wrist as she gasped for air.

"You fight well, little queen. But ultimately, youth and passion cannot match experience and discipline. You let your emotions lead you and your anger control you and thus… you are beaten. To take back your kingdom you will first need to control your anger. Let go of the past and look to the future. Learn from the past but do not linger there. Think. Use your head, Kenna Rys, as that is the only way you will keep it. Now yield," the monk said, his grip tightening a fraction at her throat and getting the woman to gasp out once more. Her vision began to blur around the edges as she tried to fight off his grip, eyes darting over him franticly as he held her over him. Seeing his stomach exposed before her, and little option for anything else, Kenna wound up the last of her strength kicking the monk as hard as she could in the gut.

"Hfffff!" gasped the monk, sucking in a sharp breath and releasing her as he doubled over, his blade falling beside him as his arm came protectively across his stomach.

Hitting the ground hard, Kenna was left gasping for breath herself, taking a moment to compose herself before struggling to her feet. Breathing heavily she remained doubled over for a moment, clutching her knees before slowly rising as the monk across from her did the same, an amused grin across his face.

"Not one of our moves. But a good one," he noted a little breathlessly, a hand rubbing at his gut soothingly.

"Come on… Lets keep going" she said, stepping cautiously to the side to pick up her sword. Her gaze watched the monk wearily as she moved toward her weapon.

"No," her master said as he lifted the kor-kitar once more. "Enough for today." Turning to face one another, each set aside their weapons and took a bow. "You have trained hard these last two years and you have fought well. My brothers and I would be honored to follow you into battle, when the time comes."

Her heart beat jumping slightly Kenna's eyes grew wide for a brief moment before she managed to contain herself, bowing once more before the master monk. "Thank you," she said simply as the edge of the monks lips twitched at a smile. Returning her bow the monk then turned to take his leave.

"You have impressed the Rajkur Monks…" Gabriel mused, watching the monk leave before turning to Kenna as she came to kneel upon the pillow beside him. "That is not an easy task. There are about fifty monks but each is worth that of five men… Never the less we will need every last one in the coming battle to reclaim Stormholt… Your army's growing Kenna."

"It would grow faster if you did not hold me here…" she replied impatiently. "How am I supposed to rally an army if all I do is hide? Many in my kingdom believe me to be dead!"

"Patience, my queen" the old guard said kindly, though it was ineffective at calming the queen's impatience.

"I have been patient Gabriel! I have been patient for two years! I have stayed quiet and hidden… I have trained with the monks daily to master archery, swordsmanship, and close combat with small weapons… All while Luther Nevrakis sits upon my throne and further destroys my kingdom!" she spoke with a rising voice as she got to her feet once more and began pacing in front of the old guard.

"And you must continue to be patient a while longer. You have but two hundred fifty men between the monks and the soldiers Tevan promised you… That is not near enough to take Stormholt. How many men do you think Luther controls? He now rules four of the Five Kingdoms. And in truth Fydoria is not as free as they seem. Tevan may still sit upon the throne but I don't imagine he is foolish enough to believe he really rules anything outside of his castle. His land is plagued by bandits and mercenaries and much of the kingdom already bows to Luther."

"All the more reason to dethrone him!"

"Kenna!" Gabriel snapped slightly getting the girl to pause her pacing and meet his glare with her own. "Stop and think for a moment. This is what the monk was talking about… You need to use your head. Do not let your emotions rule for you. How long do you think Luther had been plotting to overthrow the Five Kingdoms? I assure you he didn't just decide to conquer the kingdoms in a day. He was patient. He plotted and planned… Probably for years until an opening presented itself. Now you must do the same."

At his words Kenna found herself letting out a little sigh, her shoulders slumping as she plopped down onto the pillow once more.

"I know you're right Gabriel… It's just… I don't like sitting here and doing nothing… I should be out building my army."

"I know my queen," he said, a reassuring smile returning to his lips. "But the Nevrakis family has not stopped searching for you… Many believe you dead yes… But from what we know Luther's men still search for you. We cannot risk them finding you. You are too vulnerable at this time…"

"If all I do is hide out here then they are bound to find me sooner or later… They have before." Kenna pointed out, though the bodyguard remained unfazed.

"It is true this place is not perfect. But the monks can give you more protection than you would have out there on your own. Scouts may happen upon the ruins from time to time but so long as we don't let them get away, then their knowledge of your location will never reach Luther."

"I wouldn't be alone out there… I'd have you Gabriel" she said a smile pulling at her lips.

"And I shall remain at your side, my queen, until my dying breath," he stated with a grin of his own, Kenna's lips parting to reply. She let the thought die off however as the pouch at her hip grew warm and seemed to hum lowly.

"A message from Tevan!" she exclaimed, retrieving the small purple orb from the pouch.

"What does it say? Any word on the fight against Luther? The Iron Empire?" Gabriel inquired, leaning in some to get a look. Kenna tossed him a brief look, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"It's Tevan, Gabriel… I'd lower your expectations to more… material things," she stated before looking back upon the orb. Placing it on the ground between them she gave it a spin, the purple sphere sinning normally for a moment before picking up speed then rising through the air to eye-height. After a moment Tevan's image flickered to life within the orb, his voice sounding a moment later.

"Princess, I apologize profusely for my delay in contacting you these last few weeks. Being pursued by bandits and other such hooligans is not conductive to communication. But such are the times I suppose... I hope with all sincerity that you continue to be safe, which I can only assume must be so… Given how overprotective Gabriel is."

"Overprotective?!" huffed the old man seeming offended, drawing an amused smile upon Kenna's lips. "What does he know about overprotective?"

"But onto more important matters…" the message continued over Gabriel's grumbling. The severity in Tevan's tone seemed to catch the old man's attention.

"Finally. Some news," he stated leaning in a little further as the message continued.

"Are you still wearing your hair in the same style?" Tevan asked, Kenna raising her brow curiously as Gabriel let out a little frustrated growl. "I had the most delightful dream where you had transformed it into something truly wondrous!"

"He… provided a sketch…" Kenna said slightly horrified as she studied the image Tevan held up in the orb. The style he imagined was quite intricate and seemed terribly complex. It was the type of hair style that she would have to sit still for an hour at least while a team of servants worked to get it just right. Gabriel let out a sigh before eying the image briefly.

"Well... he's not wrong… It would look pretty that way…" the old bodyguard mused lowly, Kenna shooting him a daggered glare before looking back to the orb as Tevan spoke again his tone slightly more serious.

"We really must reconvene sometime soon, my princess, so that we may overthrow Luther… and of course before you forget about your most devoted friend… Me."

With his final words the image fades from the orb and its spinning begins to slow, Kenna cupping her hands beneath it as the orb fell from the air a moment later. Running her fingers slowly over the smooth surface she gazed upon the sphere a moment longer before sliding it back into the pouch at her belt.

"An fool… that's what he is… does he not realize the severity of the times… And yet thinks it wise to waste time with pointless messages…" Gabriel grumbled.

"At least he's loyal…" Kenna pointed out as she tightened the drawstring of the pouch, lifting her gaze, a small frown tugging at her lips now. "Though I do wish it were your spy from the castle we had heard from instead… Hunter… His news is always much more… pertinent. It seems like it's been ages since we last saw a hawk."

"If he sends his pet to us too often he'll draw suspicion," Gabriel pointed out as he looked away briefly, a frown upon his lips.

"I know… It's just… What if he was found out? If Luther found out this Hunter's hiding in the castle… That he's secretly helping me… I know he's a friend of yours."

"I don't know that I would go so far as friend… An acquaintance at most. But undoubtedly loyal to the throne. I would not worry so much my queen. He is clever… He'll be safe until our time comes to strike. Before we can do anything to take Stormholt back we will need an opportunity, one he will inform us of as soon as it arises."

"I do wish you would tell me his first name at least… Hunter is so vague… Every bastard and orphaned child in the kingdom of Stormholt is given the surname Hunter," Kenna pouted slightly, looking at Gabriel expectantly, a frown at the old man's lips.

"I… I'd rather not say… It's just…" he started to say before falling silent, an alert look coming about him. "Wait," he said in a whisper, raising a hand to silence Kenna before she could ask what was wrong. "Did you hear that?" he asked, turning his head just slightly as though to listen better.

"Hear what?" Kenna asked, matching Gabriel's whisper, her gaze following his own as her heart beat quickened.

Gabriel remained silent, his hand slowly lowering, gaze still distant. Kenna parted her lips to repeat the question but before she should the old man was spinning around with an agility she did not expect, his hand whipping out a dagger and hurling it into the shadows at the far end of the room. Barely a heartbeat later a scream sounded out as a man stumbled forth before collapsing to the ground with dying gasps. Instantly Kenna leapt to her feet as Gabriel stood completely, the man now dead in front of them. His armor was Nevrakis black.

"A Nevrakis scout!" Gabriel growled, marching forward and rolling the body over with a kick before leaning down to draw his dagger from the dead man's chest. His gaze snapped up, back to the shadows as two more scouts darted for the entrance to the monastery, making a break for it.

"After them!" Kenna shouted already moving forward, reaching for the monks kor-kitar on her way out the door. It would do no good to catch the scout unarmed.

"We can't let them report to Luther! Don't let him get away!" Gabriel shouted as he ran beside her breaking off to follow one of them as the two scouts split up.

Chasing the scout into the woods, Kenna slowly gains on him. Realizing he's losing ground and not going to escape the man turns, hurling a dagger toward her. Just barely dodging, she skid to a stop, the curved dagger hitting a tree beside her. Kenna flicked her gaze toward the blade briefly before turning back to her opponent as he drew two larger blades, twirling them once in his hands.

"My orders were to only scout and report back… But I don't think King Luther will mind when I bring him back your head…" the scout growls, slowly stepping to the side, Kenna matching his movement as the pain begin to circle each other.

"Or perhaps I'll give him yours instead…" She replied, spinning the kor-kitar in her hands, the blades tracing large intimidating arcs through the air. The weapon was lighter than she had expected and handled quite well. She could grow used such a weapon. Perhaps she could convince the monks to let her have one.

"Gods… you're using one of those?!" the scout spat, eyeing the double bladed weapon with a look of disgust.

"Yes… Now are we going to fight or dance here all day?" Kenna taunted as they continued their slow circle around one another.

"I'm going to cut you then gut you. Just like a wild boar," the man said before lunching forward, making a slash at her chest with one of his daggers.

Reacting quickly, Kenna smashed his hand with the flat of the kor-kitar's blade, knocking the weapon to the side. With a painful howl the man shakes out his hand, slowly stepping to the side, his gaze never wavering. Coming to where his dagger had fallen he slowly bends to pick up the blade, letting his gaze drop for a second. At the apparent opening Kenna makes her counter attack, lunging forward herself and swinging a blade around, realizing her mistake the moment she made her move. His gaze snapping back up a smirk pulled at the scouts lips as he easily rolled out of the way, his dagger lashing out at her side as he went past. She barely had time to swing the blade around and block the attack. But no sooner had she blocked one attack was the man stabbing with his second dagger. Spinning the kor-kitar hand over hand, Kenna brings the blade smashing into the man's forearm, cutting deep.

"Was that the part where you were supposed to cut me?" Kenna asked, a small frown at her lips as the man screamed and leapt away from her.

His gaze downright murderous now he let out a little grown before lunging at her again with a renewed vigor, but it did not faze Kenna in the least. He had stopped thinking and was now just lashing out. He was following his emotions and letting his anger control him. And it was in that moment Kenna knew she would win this. Was this what the monk saw when they trained? She saw now more than ever just how right he was. She could not let her past anger cloud her judgment when it came to battle, because the moment she did… she would lose.

Rolling away quickly from the man's wild attacks, Kenna swings the kor-kitar out as she goes, slicing through the man's thigh. He let out a howling scream. As she lands upon the balls of her feet in a crouch, Kenna swings the other blade around, cutting into the man's calf and bringing him to one knee as Kenna stood back up, stepping forward slowly.

"Wasn't that the part where you were supposed to gut me?" she asked coming to stand in front of him. "I have to say, I don't think you're doing it right… Shall I show you how?" she said, spinning the kor-kitar once more, slicing through the air menacingly.

Before she could bring the intimidating weapon down to deal the final blow however, the man lashed out a final time. With a roar of rage he reached out to grab at Kenna's ankle, yanking it toward him and tripping her. With a startled scream she fell, hitting the ground hard and knocking the wind out of her, her weapon falling to the side. In a moment he was on top of her having lunged the second she hit the ground. She didn't have the chance to reach for her weapon before she found herself fending off his dagger as he tried to push it through her throat.

"Now is the part where you die!" the man growls wildly as he puts his weight behind his blade, Kenna struggling to keep the blade from cutting into her.

"I… don't plan… on dying… anytime soon!" Kenna said behind clenched teeth as she managed to divert the blade and move her head just enough to send the daggers point into the earth just beside her.

Before he could take another stab at her –quite literally- Kenna threw her weight, managing to dislodge the man above her just enough to roll out from beneath him. Unfortunately, she found herself escaping to the wrong side, her would be murderer now between her and her kor-kitar, something he did not fail to pick up on. Abandoning his dagger for use of her choice weapon instead, the man stood to meet her, a victorious grin at his lips. Advancing slowly and with a limp, Kenna found herself jumping back as the man took wild and untrained swings at her. As her back pressed against the tree Kenna looked about her surroundings frantically. She needed a weapon and she needed one fast.

Looking behind the man her sights fell upon the curved dagger he had thrown at her. It was still stuck in a tree, just to the left. Waiting, Kenna let the man come in close, waiting for him to swing her weapon before easily ducking under the predictable attack and diving toward the tree. As she came to her feet once more she drew the dagger from the trees trunk, turned around, and threw it. This time, the blade hit it's intended target, landing in the man's chest as he raised her weapon to cut her down. Standing her looked on in shock for a moment, lowering the kor-kitar and sticking one end into the earth for support to keep him on his feet. Walking forward confidently Kenna stopped before the man. Gripping the dagger once more she yanked it out of his chest leaving him no time to cry out in pain before dragging the blade quickly across his throat.

The fight now over, Kenna watched the man fall first to his knees then to the ground completely, his hand falling away from the staff of the weapon as he died. Reaching out, she caught the kor-kitar before it too could fall. Wiping the dagger on her sleeve to clean it of the scouts blood, Kenna turned to head back to the monastery, pausing as her sights fell upon Gabriel standing a few feet back, eying her thoughtfully.

"Well, that was… eye opening. You certainly didn't need my help," he mused, gaze turning upon the dead scout before looking back to her as she stepped forward once more.

"I had it handled," Kenna mused, Gabriel giving a slight nod.

"So I saw."

"I could grow used to fighting with this kor-kitar… you think the monks would give it to me?" she wondered aloud, sparing a glance toward Gabriel.

"I will certainly ask. And should they refuse I will find a smith to forge you one of your very own…" Gabriel promised before his expression and tone took on more of a serious edge. "We must remain vigilant… Not even a single scout can report our location back to Luther."

"We stopped them today… But we can't hide forever," Kenna said revisiting their now well-rehearsed argument.

"No. We can't…" agreed Gabriel, Kenna's gaze snapping to the side. "When it come's time, you must be ready to strike."

With his words, Kenna gave a small nod, turning her gaze forward once more as the pair walked back to the monastery and head back inside… Taking no notice of the small stirring in the bushes just outside where, holding his breath, one last Nevrakis scout lays in wait…

* * *

 **\- -** **-** **yy** **\- -** **-y** **y** **\- -** **-y** **y** **\- -** **-**

* * *

Setting down the large sack of flour with a little huff, Dominic wiped the back of his hand across his forehead before glancing back to where Trystan and Margret struggled to haul their own sacks of flour through the long corridors of Stormholt.

"All of this is just for tonight's dinner? I swear, we're carrying a week's worth here…" the man grumbled, looking back upon the sack in front of him.

"Just about. We're cooking double. Another battalion of soldiers arrived last night. We've got to feed them all," Trystan said, dropping his sack beside Dom to take a break as Dom stepped back to help Margret before the older woman collapsed from exhaustion.

"King Luther has been forcing every able-bodied person in the Five Kingdoms into his army… Men and women. It's no wonder we're overflowing with soldiers," Margret said, sitting upon her sack of flour for a moment to catch her breath.

"Another battalion?!" Dom asked with disbelief. "That's the fifth one he's called upon in the last month… He's got to be planning something bit…"

"I know that look Dominic… Don't go doing anything stupid now," Margret scolded, her gaze narrowing upon the young man.

"Don't you see… Kenna could be in danger. I have to figure out what he has planned and send word. Warn her," Dom said giving the woman a look, pleading with her to understand.

These last two years, Margret really had been like a mother to him and not just for show with the guards. Having never had a family it felt nice to be a part of one. He hated to make her worry and didn't want to disappoint her… But what was the point of his staying in the castle if he couldn't spy for Kenna and try to help her in any way he could.

"Hush!" Margret hissed, getting to her feet once more. "Soldier's up ahead! Do you want them to hear you?"

Turning his gaze around Dominic's sights fall upon a Nevrakis soldier, speaking with a woman in armor. Her hair was a copper color and cropped short, barely long enough to cover her ears. Her face was hardened and stern.

"I won't tolerate another mistake! The Prince has been too lenient with you," the woman snapped at the soldier as they walked the corridor, taking no notice of the three servants who pretended to busy themselves with the sacks of flour.

"I will have every soldier in the barracks ready for inspection within the hour. I sweat it!" the soldier replied as they passed. Trystan waited till they rounded the corner and were out of earshot before looking upon Dom.

"You don't see that every day… Who do you think she was?" he asked as they began to haul the flour back to the kitchens once more.

"Dressed in full armor like that? She has to be someone important in Luther's army. An officer of some sort no doubt…" Dom said with a little huff, hauling the heavy sack back over his shoulder.

"That's enough gossip now you two," chided Margret. "We have work to do."

Smiling slightly despite himself at the woman's ways while she struggled with her bag, Dominic stepped forward. Crouching down he took her sack of flour under his arm. Letting out a little huff he adjusted it a moment before walking off, ignoring Margret's complaints that he was going to hurt himself carrying both of them to the kitchens.

Arriving in the kitchens Dominic and Trystan unloaded themselves of the flour, adding to a pile against the wall. Stretching out briefly, Dominic's gaze traveled across the room, the place abuzz with activity to prepare tonight's dinner. Margret had already rushed off to find and speak with several of the other servants.

"Can you believe it!" she exclaimed, storming back to them with a huff. "King Luther wants venison - Venison! - tonight for the high table! How are we supposed to prepare for that on such short notice!"

"Relax Margate," Dom said trying to pacify the older woman. "We have some kept in the stores."

"But not nearly enough!" she exclaimed as though Dom should already know. He gave a small nod.

"Then someone must run to town and speak with the butcher. See if he has any he could spare for the King and his men."

"Yes… yes, you're right," Margret said her brow pulling together in concentration, her mind already working a mile a minute. "I must go myself. That nasty man won't part with it easily and will walk upon anyone else I send. Dom, you and Trystan begin preparing what we do have for tonight, I already have some of the servants pulling what we have from the stores!" she told them quickly, already heading out the door.

"Well… you heard mother. We better get to work. And we better hurry with it. My back still hasn't healed from my last whipping," Trystan said, wincing slightly at the memory as the boys crossed the kitchen to where their store of venison was being brought out. As they began to work, preparing the meat for the night's banquet, Dom's attention is pulled away at a soft chirrup.

"Hawkie!" Trystan exclaimed, a smile lighting up his face as he spotted the radiant hawk perched in the kitchens window.

"I've told you…" Dom said, a smile drawing to his lips as he began to carve off a small scrap of venison. "He only answers to Rys."

Leaving the sliver of meat in his palm, Dominic holds out his arm. The hawk gives off another gentle chirp as it glides from the window to perch upon Dom's arm, eating the venison from his hand as it gets offered. A warm smile at his lips for his friend, Dom gently runs his fingers over the bird's head. Rys let out a low purring sound, his eyes closing contently as he seemed to lean into Dom's touch. As Dom lets his hand drop beside him once more the hawk opens its eyes once more, gaze turning toward the window and giving a nearly impatient squawk.

"Not yet my friend…" Dom said as the hawk flew from his arm, perching once more in the window. "We do not yet have news for Kenna."

"Your hawk is as restless as you are Dom," Trystan said as the bird flew off once more, the men returning to the work before them.

"I don't blame him. But he's the lucky one. He gets to fly away from this place… And will see Kenna again long before I ever will…" Dom said longingly, trying to focus on the task before him.

As the day droned on the banquet was slowly brought together and nearly ready to be brought out, the last of the venison Margret had brought back finishing up. With nothing to do at present, Dom leaned against a table, watching Rose where she worked across the room, filling a tray with venison. More specifically he watched the guard that loomed over her, eying her as if she was just another piece of meat to be placed upon a try.

"That looks tasty," the guard said gruffly, reaching over to pluck a piece of meat from the tray.

"P-please sir… we barely have enough for the high table as it is…" Rose said, a slight crack in her voice that got Dom to scowl.

"Well that's not my problem is it? If I've got to watch over you filthy kitchen rats, I should at least be able to enjoy myself," the man said with an uncomforting grin upon his lips, placing a hand at the small of Roses back while he reached over her for more of the venison.

"Sir! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Dom snapped slightly, pushing himself off from the table and crossing the room, drawing the soldiers eye upon him.

"Oh yeah? And why should I listen to a dog like you?" the soldier asked letting his hand fall from Rose's back and rest upon the hilt of his sword. Dominic's gaze flicked briefly to it, a frown pulling upon his lips before meeting the soldiers look.

"Please sir. I meant no disrespect. It's just that… and you would know as well as I… that King Luther likes to send thieving guards to the gallows. His dinner is already late… I hate to imagine how cross he may be if half of it is missing too."

"Bah," the Soldier scoffed as though he were impassive about the whole thing, though Dom had noted the brief spark of fear in his eyes. "Fine, get on with it then," he commanded them, Dom giving a brief smile and small nod as the man began to wander to the other side of the kitchens to steal a bit of bread instead. With his back now upon them Dom's smile slipped into a scowl as he watched the guard go, before turning his attention upon Rose.

"Well, looks like that did the trick…" he mused, giving her a small grin as she smiled back though seeming slightly shaken still.

"Thanks Dom," she said as she finished preparing the venison upon a tray, trying to rearrange it to cover where the guard had been stealing from.

"It's the least I could do," Dom replied leaning against the table some and watching the woman work. After a moment she glanced his way, letting out a little groan.

"I know that look… Out with it, what do you want now? And keep your voice down," she warned, casting a fleeting glance toward the guard where he was now stationed across the room. The last thing they needed was for him to overhear something that might get their heads placed upon spikes.

"You don't need to sound so suspicious. I just want to offer my services. To help you serve tonight's banquet," Dom stated innocently, though it was clear Rose wasn't buying it.

"Oh? And why would you want to do that?"

"I can't just offer to help out of the goodness of my heart?" he asked, making a show of taking offence. Rose cast him a look clearly taking no pity and not buying a word of it. Taking the tray she lifted it and began to turn out of the room without another word. Quickly Dom reached out to stop her. "No, wait! Okay… I want to spy on King Luther. I know he's planning something. Something big. He's been collecting soldiers here at the castle for months… I need to try and figure out what it is so I can warn Kenna if she's in danger."

"Oh Dom…" Rose said with a little sigh, frowning at him. "Please be careful… this is a dangerous game you're playing. I don't want to see you tied to the whipping pole tonight… or worse…"

"I'm always careful," Dom said a grin breaking across his lips. "Except, you know, when I'm not."

"I'm going to regret this… I just know I will… but here. Thake this tray. And don't draw attention to yourself. Just keep your eyes down!" she warned, passing off the tray she held and picking up a large pitcher of wine instead.

"Of course."

Following Rose from the kitchens and up to the banquet hall, Dom's gaze traveled over the soldiers that lined the walls, standing at attention, before he let his gaze drop. Rose was right, he couldn't seem too attentive or he might draw suspicion. At the center of the grand table sat Prince Marco, dressed in some of his finest silks, and his right-hand man, Bartel, a man perhaps more cruel than Marco himself was.

Across from the prince sat his brother Prince Diavolos who had swung the hammer that had crushed the queens head day of the invasion. The prince was smarter than his younger brother and far more calculating. Dominic dreaded being in his presence for an extended period because it always felt as though the warrior prince could see right through him. Beside Diavolos sat the copper haired woman Dom had seen earlier, still dressed in full armor. She was important enough to dine with the king it seemed… The King who sat at the head of the table looking at his dinner guests almost disapprovingly.

"About time!" exclaimed Prince Marco in annoyance as he waved Dom over impatiently.

"Any longer and I might have had to visit the kitchens with my carving knife," Bartel stated coldly, a discomforting smile upon his lips.

"Apologies m'lord," Rose stated in a practiced tone as she began serving the wine to each in turn while Dom went around with the tray of venison.

"As I was saying…" Luther said as Dom gave him a heavy helping of the meat. "After speaking at length with Helene-"

"My lord! Is it really wise to discuss things of this nature in front of the servants?" the armored woman stated, boldly interrupting the King, his annoyed scowl falling upon her.

"I assure you, my dear Helene, they are perfectly subdued," Prince Marco stated all too kindly. "We've beaten any fight out of them long ago. They might as well just be a piece of furniture in the room."

"Luckily, this is easy to demonstrate. You, boy, come here," King Luther said impatiently, Dominic stepping forward at the command.

"Yes, m'lord?" he asked feeling the sights of the dinner party set upon him. He would have to be careful.

"What do you know of the Iron Empire?" Luther asked, leaning back and folding his hands in front of him. They wished to question his knowledge on the Iron Empire?

"Uh… the kingdom across the sea?" Dom said uncertainly, gaze flicking briefly around the table before landing on Rose where she stood behind Bartel, a look of panic in her eyes. "That's where our iron comes from isn't it?" he finished, looking back upon the king who gave a hearty laugh.

"Well!" he laughed looking back to the woman seated with them. "I think that says it all. Satisfied, Helene?"

"I… I don't know if I've ever heard anyone more misinformed…" she said with a heavy frown looking upon Dominic as he took a step back from the table.

"Yes… almost hard to believe he's sincere isn't it?" Diavolos mused, his eyes locked suspiciously upon Dom as he took a healthy drink from his goblet.

"But as I was saying…" the king continued, beginning his feast and brushing aside his son's suspicions. "We will be sailing west tonight to attack the Iron Empire with the bulk of our forces…"

"We're going to war? About time!" Prince Marco said gleefully. "Sparring is no replacement for a real battle. I don't want to get slow."

"No," Luther snapped quickly, clearly growing tired of the interruptions. " _You_ won't be going anywhere Marco. You will remain here at Stormholt."

"What!" the prince shouted, slamming his fists upon the table. "But father! There is no glory in staying here. I should be cutting down our enemies alongside my brothers and sister!"

"Zenobia is not going either. She will be remaining in Lykos to ensure there is always a Nevrakis on the throne. As for you… this castle is the heart of our new kingdom. Stormholt may be small but it has always been a seat of power respected in all Five Kingdoms, why else do you think I've remained here the last two years? I am entrusting it to you in my absence. Do not make me regret it… Helene. I'll need you to stay behind as well."

"But… my king…" the knight said, clearly taken off guard. "My place is at your side, as it always has been."

"Doe's no one understand?!" Luther said slamming his fists upon the table as his gaze slowly moved over each of them. "We must hold the Five Kingdoms! Helene, you have always served me well. But now you will serve me best from here. I'm leaving behind a contingency of my most elite troops for you to command."

"Yes… my king," Helene said solemnly, clearly not pleased with it but knowing her place.

"And perhaps…" Luther continued a little more calmly now. "Perhaps you might be able to prevent my son from wasting scouts to hunt an exiled princess."

At the brief mention of Kenna, Dom's gaze flicked up, a fire burning in his eyes as he clenched his jaw. Quickly before anyone could notice he was able to swallow some of his anger and adapt the persona of the obedient servant once more. Stepping forward her wordlessly served Luther another helping of venison at his wave. Ignoring him as he served, Luther continued.

"When will you learn Marco… I know of everything that happens under my castle. Do not think you are so sly as to keep secrets from me! Anyway, that little girl is of no consequence to us."

"She is no little girl now," Marco said quickly. "Half the realm remains loyal to her. If she were ever to call for an uprising…"

"Then she will attack our walls with nothing more than an army of peasants and village folk. Our archers could pick them off from the walls. She is young but she is not that daft. So long as we hold Stormholt she will not attack, not while she can cower away in some hovel."

"A pup may not seem a threat father… but you will find that when they grow up they have turned into wolves, not the docile mutt you expect," Diavolos says calmly, his father studying him critically. "We should not underestimate the young princess. But we need not waste our men on her. She will surface somewhere eventually… and when she does every mercenary company from here to the coast of Ebrimel will be fighting one another to bring her to us in chains."

At the prince's words a slow smile spread across Luther's lips. "See Marco," he said turning to his youngest son. "Perhaps you could learn something from your brother. We need not waste our own men searching for the princess when we can have half the country out looking for us."

"But –" Marco began to object.

"Enough. My word is final. Now. I ride tonight."

After dinner Dom helped Rose clear the table and carry dishes back to the kitchens to be cleaned. Stopping by one of the windows in the corridor he looks out to watch King Luther ride out with his son and the main force of their army. The soldiers like a dark wave across the land as they left the grounds of Stormholt. Attention snapping away from the window his gaze turned back upon the banquet hall as a loud crash sounded. Without a word Dom set his dishes upon the window sill beginning to step back for the hall, Rose catching his arm as he passed.

"Dom! What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed lowly.

"Rose… I've got to see what more I can learn…" he insisted as gently as possible, pulling his arm from her grasp and turning back toward the banquet hall as another loud crash sounded.

"Just… Be careful…" she whispered after him as he approached the doors.

Lingering just outside, Dom leans close to listen in, peeking through a crack in the door. His sights fall briefly upon the broken dishes on the ground before landing upon Prince Marco, his face red with rage.

"Helene, I won't say this again! I want a team of assassins sent after that girl!" Marco shouted, picking up a vase from the table and hurling it across the room to shatter against the wall.

"You can destroy as many vases as you'd like my lord. But your father said to hold Stormholt. I follow his orders," Helene spoke a few feet from the prince, her tone making it clear she found the princes behavior childish.

"If my father wants to leave me behind, then I will find my own glory… In ending the life of that miserable girl before she can raise her hand against me again! I'll have her head mounted on a spike for everyone in this godforsaken castle to see!"

A scowl crossed Dom's lips at the prince's threat. He would never lay a hand on Kenna, Dom would see to that. One way or another he would find a way to protect her. As anger rushes through him, a warmth begins to grow in Dom's palms, his gaze flicking briefly to his hands. Growing wide eyed, a brief panic growing within him, he watched as his hands glowed a faint red, similar to that of a burning coal. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself as he felt a power roiling deep within his veins. Concentrating on the heat it begins to condense in the center of his palm, the glow fading as it consolidates into one point, blossoming into a small fireball. Giving a small start from surprise, Dom watches the small ball of fire spin before dissipating, his hand un-scorched and it as if nothing had happened. Trying to focus on his reason for being here Dom focused on listening in.

"… and even if you were to send out assassins… you don't even know where she's hiding. You need to take a moment to think things through, my lord," Helene said, finishing off some lecture.

"Don't you ever presume to tell me what I need to do!" Marco exclaimed fiercely.

"You are not entirely correct either, lady knight," spoke the familiar and malicious voice of Bartel somewhere just to the side of the door and out of Dom's sight. He didn't need to see the man though to picture the downright evil gleam in his dark green eyes, his shortly cropped black hair framing his malicious face.

"What do you mean? Speak plainly snake," Helene questioned wearily, Marco shooting her a hateful glare with how she spoke.

"I mean to say you are mistaken with saying we don't know where the princess is. A scout returned later tonight with news on her location. It seems our harmless princess sliced up a couple of his friends as they tried to return with word. Lucky for us she did not spot him where he'd been hiding in the bushes."

"Where is this man? Why am I just hearing of this? Was the king informed?" Helene asked quickly, Bartel giving off a little laugh.

"Unfortunately the poor fellow took something of a fall off the battlement before he could tell the king the good news," Bartel said rather gleefully.

" _What?!_ " Helene hissed. "That soldier from this morning?!"

"The very one. Do excuse me your majesty, but I knew how your father disapproved. He claims to not care about the princess, but had he heard her location had been discovered… your father or brother would have taken the glory for themselves," Bartel said, Marco nodding slightly in agreement with his friend.

"Yes… they would have…" Marco mused slightly.

"And then what glory would be left for you?" Bartel cooed, Marco giving another small nod.

"I want her head," Marco hissed.

"Your father…" Helene started to state.

"Now Helene," Bartel interrupted. "I am sure the King would just love to hear that you openly rebelled against his son the moment he left for war."

"I…" Helene started, failing to find further words, interpreting Bartels words as the threat they were intended to be.

"I want... Her head," Marco said very clearly, his voice dark. Helene remained silent for a moment.

"Now…" Bartel said slowly, his voice smug. "Say 'Yes, Prince Marco'… and run along now to do his bidding."

"Yes… Prince Marco…" Helene hissed before turning away to leave as Bartel let off a cold laugh.

Jumping up from where he was crouched by the door, Dominic turned to dart down the hall and around the corner before he could be spotted. He heard the door to the banquet hall slam closed moments after he had rounded the corner. Pausing a moment, he listened as the woman stormed down the hall in the other direction. He considered for a moment returning to the banquet hall to see what more he could overhear. But thinking better of it he turns away to return to his quarters for the night.

"You did it didn't you!" Trystan said, jumping up from Dom's bed the moment he walked through the door. "You found out what's going on?"

"If the soldiers catch you out after curfew…" Dominic began.

"I'm not scared. I've had lashes before! Now tell me!" Trystan stated boldly, Dom eyeing him thoughtfully. Trystan had really grown up these last few years. He was trying to be a man but he was only sixteen. Dom hated to rope him into all of this but the boy was stubborn and already involved in a way.

"It's big," Dom said slowly. "Luther's left and has taken most of the army with him… All but an elite group of soldiers. And even bigger… Marco is sending assassins after Kenna. I have to warn her…"

"There must be more we can do!" Trystan exclaimed excitedly, his eyes alight with a rebel fire. "I know a man down in the dungeons who can get us a poison designed to take out a hundred me! We could poison Marco!"

A smile tugged at Dom's lips with the young man's excitement. "We would never get it passed his tasters…" Dominic mused thoughtfully. "But we might be able to do one better. We could never get the poison to Marco, but the elite soldiers King Luther left behind… They're camped just outside the walls."

"And I'm pretty sure Soldiers aren't lucky enough to have personal tasters," Trystan said, excitement in his tone.

"Every soldier Marco loses is one Kenna won't have to face. One more way I can protect her. We'll do this… for Kenna."

"We're really going to do this? It will mean sneaking outside the castle walls," Trystan said, Dom turning his gaze back upon the boy.

"Trystan if you're not sure about this…"

"No. It's not that!" Trystan said quickly. "I'll get the poison!"

"Then I'll meet you outside the walls in an hour."

With a little nod Trystan turned to leave, darting out the door very focused on the task at hand. Letting out a little sigh at the boys departure, Dom turned into the room, approaching a water basin, splashing it upon his face to clear his mind before stripping out of his tunic and tossing it to the side. Taking a seat upon the edge of his bed Dominic leaned forward resting his hands upon his knees and staring thoughtfully at his hands. They looked normal now but the memory of what had happened outside the banquet hall still blazed in his mind. The fire had burned painlessly in the center of his palm. It had come from him… The feeling he'd had when he produced it, it was the same as two years ago when those soldiers had burned alive.

Closing his hand into a fist, Dom took a slow deep breath. Sitting up right he brought his hand to the burns upon his chest, the scars resembling flames, fingers tracing along it slowly. He had always assumed the shape of the burn was a sick coincidence. That it had naturally taken that shape when he'd been burned as a baby. Letting out a little huff, Dom stood up to find a clean tunic, heading out to prepare to meet Trystan.

Sneaking outside the castle walls, Dominic approaches the soldier's encampment, taking cover behind a boulder at the edge. Peeking around the rock he studied the camp, determining the best way to slip the poison to the soldiers. There were a lot of them… it would be difficult to ensure they each got a share of it. They may not be able to reach them all, but he intended to slip the poison to as many as he could. Every soldier they took out was one less for Kenna to face.

"Hey!" whispered Trystan, crouching beside Dom beside the boulder.

"Damn it, Trystan!" Dom hissed, letting out a slow calming breath. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," the boy said with a bashful grin.

"Did you get the poison?" he asked, gaze looking around the boulder once more.

"Here it is. Are you ready?" Trystan asked, revealing a small wine sized bottle.

"We have to do everything to fight the Nevrakis family…" Dom said with determination before looking to his friend, a smile tugging at his lips. "Last chance to turn back."

"Not on your life," Trystan said with a grin as both boys looked out upon the camp.

"I've been studying the soldier's movements for a while to determine the best way to slip them the poison," Dom spoke lowly, explaining his plan to Trystan. "I think our best bet would be in the barrels of ale over there. That and the pig their roasting but that might be harder… That guard there hasn't left it unattended. The ale should be enough. If one things for certain it's that the soldiers will want to drink… I'll slip the poison in the barrels… You stand watch."

"I'll whistle if I see anyone coming," Trystan assured him, passing off the bottle of poison.

Dom crept around the boulder and through the shadows of camp until he came to the cart of ale. Glancing back briefly he made sure he remained unspotted before lifting the lid of the first barrel and pouring a healthy dose of poison in. Trystan claimed it was potent but Dom wasn't taking any chances. They wanted the soldiers dead, not just getting sick. Giving a similar dosing to the three remaining barrels.

"For you Kenna…" Dominic said softly as he closed the lid to the final barrel. Looking upon the poison left within the bottle he eyed the last little bit he had been sure to save. He wasn't sure what he'd use it for but it seemed wise to save a portion of it. Perhaps he would find the opportunity to slip some to Marco after all.

Turning from the barrels, Dom began to step away just as he caught a sharp whistle, the signal from Trystan. Eyes growing wide he looked upon a pair of soldiers heading his way. Taking a step back, his back pressed against the edge of the cart. Quickly, and seeing little other option, he turned and scrambled under the wagon as the soldiers drew near.

"Quiet night. How about we get drunk off our asses and find us some ripe peasant girls?" one of the soldiers laughed.

"See, that's why we're mates. You've always got the best—"

" _Shhh._ Quiet. Did you hear that?" the first soldier said, hushing his friend, the pair coming to a stop just in front of the wagon. "I thought I heard breathing…" he said, Dom holding his breath, heart racing. The second soldier drew his sword, the blade glinting in the moonlight.

"Huh…" the first man mused after a minute of silence passed. "Guess my minds playing tricks on me again…"

"Idiot," his friend said good naturedly. "Come on. Let's drink till we can't see straight."

As the soldiers finally leave with a barrel of ale to join their friends, Dom let out the breath he held. "Too close…" he whispered to himself before slowly getting out from beneath the wagon to return to his hiding spot with Trystan.

"That was close," Trystan said lowly as Dom crouched beside him. "What do we do now?"

"Now… We wait for them to die," Dom said with determination, settling in to wait. He was unsure how long they would have to wait. Hopefully long enough for the ale to get passed around before they started dropping dead.

Watching the camp as the hours passed, Dom was growing impatient. The soldiers of camp had been drinking for hours now and nearly gone through all the ale. Nothing. Most of them were passed out drunk but Dom was yet to see the effects of the poison. Letting out an impatient huff Dom ducked down behind the boulder once more, leaning against it and looking to Trystan beside him.

"Why is it taking so long?" Dom asked impatiently.

"I… I don't know…" Trystan admitted, picking at the grass in front of him. "It should be working…" he said looking up to peer around the boulder for himself.

"They have nearly finished the ale… But all its managed to do is get them all drunk off their asses."

"Are... are you sure they're just drunk?" Trystan asked.

"What do you mean?" Dom asked with a little sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes a moment. Without answering Trystan stood up, Dom's gaze snapping over to him. "What are you doing?!" Dom hissed, reaching for the boy as he began to step around the boulder.

Holding his breath Dom waited for the alarm to sound and the soldiers to descend upon Trystan. But he was met with a surprising silence. Slowly, Dom peeked around the boulder, rising to his feet a moment later. His gaze slowly traveled over the soldiers as he stepped out to the camp, he turned his sights to Trystan as he knelt beside a soldier, beginning to turn him over.

"Trystan!" Dom hissed, again taken aback as the solder made no move to wake.

"He's dead," Trystan said, looking up from the soldier. Turning his gaze over to a nearby soldier, Dom stepped forward cautiously. Leaning down in front of the soldier slumped against a cart, Dom poked roughly at his shoulder, the man's head rolling forward lifelessly. Giving the body a shove, the man fell to the ground, a grin spreading across Dom's lips.

"It worked…" Dom said slowly in amazement.

"I can't believe it… We did it. We took them out. We took them all out…" Trystan said, his gaze lifting to settle upon Dom.

"For Kenna… for Stormholt. We'll take back this castle, we'll take back our home. Come on… Let's go. We'll be dead next if we get caught out here. Let's hurry back. I need to get a message to Kenna…"

Without further words, the pair turned to run back to the castle and slip beyond its walls, scurrying through the back halls to the kitchens. Closing the door behind them, Dominic rushed to the far window, whistling two short blasts to summon Rys. Within moment's the hawk gave a short caw in return, flying through the window and landing upon Dom's arm with a small content chirrup. Dom gave the bird a little ruffle of his feathers before transferring him to perch upon a chair instead, while Trystan retrieved a quill and paper for Dom to send his message to Kenna.

"If Kenna survives this coming attempt on her life…" Dom said, folding the message and giving it to Rys, where the hawk waited impatiently, his feathers ruffling. "It'll be the perfect time for her to return. To take back this castle and her kingdom." Giving a small purr of agreement the hawk hopped once more upon Dom's arm as the man walked them over to the window. "Fly true my friend…" he said, as the bird launched from his arm and sored through the open window, disappearing into the night. "Fly to Kenna…"


	3. Chapter Three: The Ambush

_So this chapters a lot shorter than the last two have been. Sorry guys. But the next one will be longer I'm sure. Really don't think too much extra was added in this one. As always, the main story plot and characters are copyrighted to Pixelberry studios. But some characters, dialogue, and minor scenes may be my own. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three: The Ambush_**

* * *

Laying low in the bushes in the woods just outside the monastery, Kenna and Gabriel hide, their weapons at the ready, watching the forest path for Marco's assassins.

"We were lucky to get your spies message in time," Kenna said lowly, gaze focused upon the path. "That hawk has earned a lifetime of fresh meat."

"Agreed," Gabriel replied just as lowly. "Anyone coming from Stormholt will have to come through this forest… We just have to wait."

No sooner had the words passed the man's lips did the sound of snapping twigs alert them of approaching travelers. Nocking an arrow in her bow, Kenna lifted it preparing to take aim. Pulling back the bowstring, her sights fell upon the assassins, three of them creeping into sight from around the cluster of trees. Taking a slow steady breath, she took aim, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips before releasing the string, sending the arrow through the throat of the first assassin, his body falling before he could even scream.

"What was that?!" the second man exclaimed, drawing a weapon, turning slowly to find the source of the attack upon them.

Remaining silent, Kenna nocked another arrow, aiming upon the second assassin, slightly obscured by the trees. Waiting a breath, she let the man creep out a little further until she held a clear shot. Releasing the arrow, it flew true, the arrow puncturing a gap in his armor just above the breast plate. Falling to his knees, the man reaches for the arrow, his hand closing around it's shaft before falling dead, the third assassin turning, wielding his axe.

"I see you," he growled, beginning to march forward, Kenna standing from her crouched position, already drawing her third arrow. He didn't make it more than three steps before the arrow launched, piercing him through the neck.

"Kenna?" Gabriel said slowly, rising beside her and looking upon his queen.

"It is done Gabriel," Kenna said lowly, tucking her bow beneath her arm and turning to return to the monastery. She paused mid step, her head turning briefly as the sound of galloping hooves was heard thundering through the forest, the sound drawing nearer.

"Kenna, get down!" Gabriel shouts, lunging forward and tackling the young woman into a thicket of bushes an army seemed to gallop past, dozens more soldiers marching by on foot.

"Marco didn't just send assassins… He sent an entire army!" Kenna exclaimed, slowly picking herself from the thicket to stare wide eyed off at the marching soldiers.

"We can't stop them all!" Gabriel said glumly.

"The monks…" Kenna whispered, her eyes growing wide. "We've got to get back to the monastery!"

"We won't be faster than mounted soldiers…"

"We've still got to try!" Kenna exclaimed, already running after the soldiers, letting her bow fall behind her. Keeping to the shadows, the two make their way back to the monastery… only to find it up in flames as the army swarmed around it.

"Damn it… Damn it!" Kenna screamed, slamming a fist against a tree, tears burning in her eyes.

"I never imagined he'd send so many… They had us badly outnumbered. There's nothing we could have done," Gabriel said solemnly, placing a comforting hand upon Kenna's shoulder.

"Do you think the monks made it out in time?" she asked, her anger fading and a quiver creeping into her voice as her closed fist relaxed against the tree.

"They knew it might come to this. I'm certain they made it out," the man assured her, giving her shoulder a little squeeze before her sights fell upon a pair of soldiers, dragging a monk forward from the burning ruins.

"Oh no…" she breathed as her sights fell upon the beaten form of her training master.

"Where is the false queen?" demanded a young man, sitting upon a large mount. He held shortly cropped black hair, ruffled by the ride here.

"I do not answer to you!" spat the monk, a fierce glare upon the man in front of him.

"You know…" the man mused almost amused. "I've never tortured a monk before. I wonder… will you hold out longer than the common man? I do look forward to finding out."

"Stay if you must..." huffed a heavily armored woman, mounted beside him. "But I am leaving. By being here we're already going against King Luther's wishes."

"I believe you misspoke there Helene… We're following Prince Marco's orders…" the man growled beside her, casting a violent gaze beside him.

"We both know the king didn't care for Marco's plan. Besides, the girls not here and the rest of the monks have fled. Which means she was _warned_. She knew we were coming," Helene said firmly, the man giving her a short glare before looking back around.

"Fine. Soldiers! Take this man with us for questioning," the man growled, a malicious smile tugging at his lips.

"No!" the monk exclaimed.

"We can't let this happen!" Kenna hissed, beginning to step forward, Gabriel's hand at her shoulder tightening a fraction.

"We don't have a choice…" he said solemnly. "If we reveal ourselves we risk everything… Everything the monks have fought for. It will be all over."

"I… We… You're…" letting out a small sigh, Kenna closes her eyes, her shoulders slumping and stepping back. "You're right Gabriel… We must flee…" she said softly, turning from the burning ruins to disappear into the forest, breathing deeply to try and block out the sorrow and rage she felt.

"Kenna! Look!" Gabriel said, placing a hand upon her shoulder once more and pointing to the sky where a hawk circled up above. "It's circling the monastery. Quickly, call him before Marco's men see him!"

Giving a small nod, Kenna let out two short whistles the hawk veering it's course and diving toward them, landing upon her wrist.

"Hello old friend…" Kenna cooed softly, lightly ruffling the birds feathers as it gave a content chirrup. "At least we managed to save you… I fear the same cannot be said for your friends…" she said sadly, thinking back to the other hawks she had fed earlier that morning. It was by sheer luck that their little messenger here hadn't been among them. She tried not to think of the birds she had helped the monks raise over the past two years. "I've got a mission for you… we need you to take a message to our Hunter friend at the castle…"

* * *

 **\- - y - -** **y -** **\- y - -**

* * *

His gaze set upon the sky, Bartel narrowed his eyes a fraction before turning his gaze upon the woods.

"Helene! Did you see that?" the man asked, tearing his gaze away to look upon the knight beside him.

"See what?" she asked scoffing slightly.

"That Hawk…" he hissed. "The way it just dove… most peculiar…"

"Everything about _you_ is most peculiar. Focus on what matters," the woman snapped, spurring her horse forward to begin the trip back to the castle. Giving a huff Bartel glared after her.

* * *

 **\- - y - -** **y -** **\- y - -**

* * *

The sun having set hours ago, Kenna paced impatiently in front of their fire.

"The monastery is destroyed…" she said lowly. "The monks driven out… My training master captured. All because of me."

"You can't blame yourself," Gabriel told her, not for the first time that day. "They knew the risks of keeping you hidden. Now you must be strong. The best way to honor the man who taught you how to fight is to keep fighting. Use what he taught you to defeat King Luther."

"I couldn't agree more," Kenna said stopping beside the fire. "With Luther taking the bulk of his forces west, there won't be a better time to take back Stormholt."

"That's true. But what about prince Marco's army?" Gabriel questioned, watching her thoughtfully.

"We have roughly fifty Rajkur Monks…" Kenna mused.

"Who now have even more reason to help you against Marco," Gabriel pointed out.

"We also have Prince Tevan's soldiers. He's bringing us two hundred of his best fighters."

"And that's a start, but we'll need more. Much more."

"What about my people?" Kenna asked, hope rising.

"Your people will rally against the Nevrakis family. But they are village folk. Blacksmiths and merchants. Farmers and milkmaids."

"Then we'll find soldiers," Kenna said with determination, refusing to lose hope. "Surely there are others who will stand against Prince Marco."

"And once we find enough soldiers to build an army, we'll need food, weapons, armor…"

"I know…" Kenna said plopping down beside the fire. "And we'll need enough coin to pay for all that."

"And siege weaponry," Gabriel pointed out. "Stormholt's castle walls are impregnable. That's why it was made the heart of the kingdom."

"And Marco will be looking for us. We probably don't have much time. Where should we go first?"

Gabriel was silent a moment as he thought. "I've heard rumors that a band of soldiers made it out of Stormholt… Last I heard, they were spotted roaming the grasslands, trying to avoid Luther's men."

"Then we go find them and convince him to join us. We'll send the hawk back to relay our plan to your spy. He's helped us so far. He'll figure out a way to help us bring down Stormholt from the inside," Kenna said, feeding the fire, oblivious to the almost sad expression to cross Gabriel's face.

"Trust me my queen… Knowing him, he won't rest until he hands you back your crown himself…"

* * *

 **\- - y - -** **y -** **\- y - -**

* * *

At the Stormholt castle, Dominic and Trystan are hauling kitchen supplies when a familiar cry sounds from above. His gaze turning to the sky, Dom spots Rys as the hawk circles above.

"Rys!" Dom said, his heart lifting and giving two short whistles to signal the bird.

"There's something tied to his leg. Is it from Kenna? Did your warning reach her in time?" Trystan asked eagerly as the hawk perched upon Dom's arm for him to retrieve the message, sending the bird back to the sky. Before he has the chance to read what Kenna wrote however a soldier spots them.

"What's this? A couple of lazy servants wasting time?" the soldier scowls, as Dom closes his hand around the message.

"We were just hauling these supplies back to the kitchen," Dom said struggling to keep a level head.

"Looked like you were just standing around waiting for them to haul themselves," the soldier snapped, intentionally kicking over a basket of fruit. "Best pick that up boy…" he said, a smirk curving his lips. Dom felt anger bubbling inside him, but now was not the time to fight. If the soldier discovered Kenna's message…

"Yes sir. Of course.." Dom said, swallowing his pride and bending down to pick up the fruit. Glancing to his hand, small dull flames flicker along his palm. He clenches his fist and takes a deep breath, the flames disappearing as though pulled back inside him. "Sorry for taking your time sir," Dom said lifting his gaze as he put the last apple back in the basket.

"You'd better be. Now get out of here," the soldier growled after them as Dominic stood back up and retreated toward the kitchens with Trystan.

"That was close," Trystan sighed as he closed the door behind him while Dom dropped their supplies on a nearby table. "Did you manage to hold onto the message?"

"Right here… Let's see what it says..." he stated, unrolling the paper and reading it to himself.

"Well? What's it say?" Trystan asked eagerly, Dom looking over it a final time before reading aloud.

"' _Now is the time to act. With Luther and the bulk of the Nevrakis army going overseas, a better opportunity may not present itself. Before the winter thaw, I will return with an army. We will attack Stormholt. I will reclaim our home and retake my crown. Once and for all.'"_

"It's really going to happen isn't it? This is really happening…" Trystan said almost in awe.

"Trystan… it's too early to get cocky," Dominic warned, the young man giving a small nod.

"Of course. But we'll do everything we can to make it happen, right? We've got to…" he said, Dom giving a slow nod as he looked over the message once more. "You and Kenna…" Trystan said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "You were close, weren't you?"

Dom remained silent for a moment before slowly folding the paper. "As close as an abandoned orphan and a princess were allowed to be…" he said sadly as he tucked the message away.

"That doesn't sound very close to me…" Trystan said sadly, Dominic shrugging slightly.

"It wasn't, usually," he said, a sad smile drawing to his lips as he glanced up, leaning back against the table. "We never got to spend more than a few minutes together… Gabriel was always looming over us like an angry guard dog. But there was this one time… I'd gone to the Beltane festival by myself… and there she was… She'd disguised herself as a peasant girl… But I'd recognize Kenna anywhere."

Trystan's mouth was agape, his eyes as wide as platters. "You… you went to the Beltane festival… with the _princess_?!"

Looking away quickly, Dom could feel his face growing hot. "It wasn't like that," he said quickly. "I mean… we didn't _go together_ , but…"

"But you were there. _Together._ At the _Beltane Festival_! They say a girls as likely to kiss you as look at you at Beltane!" Trystan said with a goofy grin.

"I can remember every detail…" Dom said slowly, his mind already locked in the memory. "It was four years ago…"

 _Walking past the festival booths and bonfires outside the castle walls, a slightly younger Dominic surveys the fairgrounds around him before his sights fall upon a familiar figure in a cloak… her lips turned down as she looks about almost sadly. Smiling, Dominic steps up behind her._

 _"Well, if it isn't princess Kenna. Why such a somber expression?" he mused, giving the younger girl a start._

 _"Dom!" she huffed, eyes wide in her surprise before giving him a little shove. "Shhh! Can't you see I'm in disguise? Though I suppose it must be a poor one if you recognized me so quickly…" she said before giving a little sigh._

 _"And why would Princess Kenna not want to be Princess Kenna right now?" Dom mused curiously._

 _"It's the festival of Beltane. I wanted to spend some time away from the castle and… and… well, it's silly…" she said, looking down._

 _"Go on… try me."_

 _"I… I just wanted to pretend to be a normal girl. Just for a few hours…" she said softly._

 _"So let me help," Dom said without hesitation._

 _"Really?" Kenna asked, a look of doubt about her._

 _"Are you kidding? I'm dying to see your 'normal girl' impression!" Dominic teased as Kenna playfully punched his arm._

 _"What shall we do first?" she asked with a new found excitement._

 _"The first thing we need to do is get you something cheap and tasty…" he said, already leading her over to the nearest booth. "Merchant! I'll take two charred chicken wings," he said to the potbellied man running the booth, taking the two wings, one in each hand, and giving one off to Kenna._

 _"You're sure this is edible?" she asked, eying the charred wing uncertainly. "It's black as soot…"_

 _"Do you trust me?" Dom asked with a playful smile, Kenna giving a brief nod without hesitation. "Then eat up!"_

 _Uncertainly the young woman bit into the soot colored wing, making a brief face at the initial burnt taste before looking to her friend in surprise. "This… this is delicious!"_

 _Dom gave a hearty laugh as she took another hefty bite from the wing. "You said you wanted a taste of being a normal girl."_

 _"That I did.. Oh!" she exclaims, her eyes growing slightly wide and cheeks turning red. Dom followed her gaze to the nearest bonfire where right in front of everyone, a village maiden pulls a young man into a deep kiss. He lifts her up, turning to perch her onto a barrel and begins kissing her neck._

 _"That's Beltane for you…" Dominic mused, looking away and taking a bite of his own charred wing. "Though I guess you might be seeing more than you bargained for…"_

 _"It's not that…" she said, drawing his gaze curiously to her once more. "I… I envy them sometimes…"_

 _"Who?" he asked, not following._

 _"The maidens in the castle. The village. The farms. The ones who can kiss every man at this festival if they feel like it…"_

 _"Not like you?" Dom said with a questioning tone, Kenna nearly rolling her eyes._

 _"Heaven's forbid."_

 _"Oooh…" Dominic said slowly a grin pulling at his lips. "I see now. You were looking to get_ kissed _at the Beltane festival."_

 _"What?! No… that's not…" she started before Dom cut her off._

 _"No, it makes sense now. Everyone knows that a girl gets as many kisses as she wants around the bonfires on the night of Beltane."_

 _"No… I… I only wanted to see the festival… I wasn't planning to…" she stammered, cheeks red as Dom laughed lightly._

 _"No, I see it all now. You wanted a hundred kisses tonight, and you'll stop at nothing to get them—"_

 _"That's not it!" she snapped, cutting him off now. "I… I've never even kissed anyone…" she admitted softly now, Dom's eyes widening slightly in surprise._

 _"You haven't?"_

 _"Is it so surprising?" she asked almost sadly. "I'm the princess of Stormholt… my mother has made it very clear that I'll be the most sought after prize in the five kingdoms once the alliance is finalized. My first kiss will probably be to seal some grand trade agreement… or to finalize a treaty with a rivaling kingdom… I know it must seem silly to you… Pathetic even."_

 _Dom was silent for a moment, keeping his face neutral before giving a small nod. "Yeah… it seems… very pathetic."_

 _It was Kenna's turn to be taken by surprised. "What?!"_

 _"I mean it there anything sadder?" he asked with a little shrug of his shoulders. "Than a sheltered girl trying to have a normal experience for once in her life? Ugh. If there is, I can't think of it…"_

 _Kenna was silent a moment before giving him a little shove. "You're teasing me!" she laughed lightly, Dom chuckling along with her._

 _"I am."_

 _"You know… the serving girls in the castle all gossip about you Dominic," she said with her own playful smile. "By all reports… You're quite… experienced."_

 _"I might have heard a rumor or two," Dom said, denying none of it._

 _"And how about tonight? I've seen at least a half-dozen girls around giving you the 'oh, please, kiss me' look."_

 _"Maybe the girl I want isn't as easy to get…" he said carefully, Kenna growing still and wide eyed._

 _"Dom…" she said softly._

 _"Perhaps I'm overstepping…" he said quickly before she could say any more. "But don't you think your first kiss should be with someone you actually care about… someone you want?"_

 _"I… I do…" she said slowly, her gaze dropping to her feet. "But princesses aren't allowed that luxury…"_

 _"No… at least not officially…" he said softly as she looked back up quickly. "But then you're not a princess tonight remember… Just a normal girl…"_

 _"Dom…" she whispered, the words barely passing her lips before Dom leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. And for a second it feels as if the friend he had grown up with could be something more as she begins to kiss him back. "Dom…" she says breathlessly when their lips finally part._

 _"Your blushing your highness," Dom whispered softly, his arm loosely around her waist._

 _"Your behavior would make anyone blush…"_

Standing on silently Trystan's lips parted with unspoken words as Dominic finished his tale, his gaze glazed over and distant.

"You… and the princess…" the boy finally said slowly as Dom shook his head clear, turning away.

"That was a long time ago… We have bigger things to deal with right now. Like preparing for Kenna's attack."

* * *

 **\- - y - -** **y -** **\- y - -**

* * *

After two days of hard riding Kenna and her loyal knight slowly walk their mounts through the grassland, giving the horses a well-deserved break from their passengers.

"Are we sure they are around here?" Kenna asked as they walked slowly through the high grass, her gaze watching the path ahead of them cautiously.

"Rumors and gossip are all we have to go on…" Gabriel said, his gaze just as cautious. "Mercenaries don't set up long in one place, unless there's profit in it…"

Just as soon as his words had ended, a man and a woman stepped out of the high grass on either side of them, hands over their weapons and at the ready. Each was wearing vastly different armor.

"Stop right there!" the woman snapped, her eyes narrowed as her hand caressed the hilt of her long dagger affectionately.

"Who are you? What are you two doing here?" the man snapped, his hand resting upon his sword. Kenna's attention was upon his armor however. She recognized that armor… Her family crest emblazed across his breast plate. They had found the Stormholt soldiers…

"Your armor…" Kenna said lowly, her gaze set upon the crest before lifting it to meet the man's suspicious gaze. "That's Stormholt armor."

"You're familiar with my armor?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Yes. You're a Stormholt soldier." Kenna said.

"I _was_ a Stormholt soldier," the man corrected firmly, Kenna's heart sinking. "There's no Stormholt anymore. Not in any way that matters. I ride for myself now."

"This is all very entertaining… but you're suspiciously close to our encampment. You think we'd last long out here if we let anyone just wander in?" the woman interrupted, putting them back on track.

"This is just a misunderstanding… We didn't mean to intrude—" Kenna began.

"Whether you meant it or not, here you are…" the woman mused, interrupting her.

"We were seeking you out. We need to speak with your captain," Gabriel said in an authoritative tone.

"Demanding, aren't we?" the woman sneered, unfazed by Gabriel's request. "Well, you're in no position to ask for anything. Hand over your weapons."

"What?" Gabriel asked, his brow knitting together. He didn't like this.

"This is our territory. Here, you do what we say."

"Now," the Stormholt man demanded, eyes narrowed upon them, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword.


	4. Chapter Four: The Mercenaries

_Here we go... Next chapter! Enjoy! :D_

 _To give my usual disclaimer... the main plot of the story and characters are copyright Pixelberry Studios. Certain characters, dialogue, and scenes may be altered or completely my own but the majority of it belongs to Pixelberry and this is just my take on their story._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four: The Mercenaries_**

* * *

Helping to load a wagon up with supplies, alongside Rose and Trystan, Dominic's gaze was more set upon the group of soldiers returning to the castle, riding through the gate led by Helen. She dismounted to speak with Bartel and Marco beside the castle gate.

"I have to hear what they're saying…" Dominic whispered suddenly, drawing the siblings gaze to the little group. "I need to know if Kenna's still alive…"

"How are you going to sneak over there without the guard spotting you?" Trystan asked, his gaze flicking over to the guard that was monitoring them.

"Maybe one of us can distract him for you," Rose said, a smile crossing her lips before walking over to him before Dom or Trystan could object. She put a little sway in her hips, the man eyeing her as she stepped up to him, positioning herself so he turned his back to the rest of them.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked her, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"I just wanted to take a break from all this hard work…" Rose said sweetly, placing a hand on his gauntlet. "And well… I thought you looked a little lonely over here with no one to talk to."

"You're flirting with me…" the guard stated in his same guarded tone.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Rose laughed lightly.

"No…" the guard said slowly. "In fact some of the other guards call me Gorin the Watcher," he said letting his wall down some and engaging in Rose's flirtation.

"Tell me more!" she chirped, the guard taking the invitation gladly and beginning to ramble as Dominic turned to move closer to Bartel and Helene. A moment later her was pretending to scrub the wall near the trio.

"It was a fool's errand! Kenna was gone before we even got close!" Helene exclaimed as a weight felt like it was lifted from Dom's chest. She had made it…

"This is all your fault! You weren't fast enough!" Marco snarled, glaring at the lady knight.

"Someone is working against us, my prince! Someone in this castle or in the village nearby," Helene said, not backing down to the prince's temper tantrum. _Or someone right next to you…_ Dominic thought, suppressing a smile as he scrubbed the same spot aimlessly on the wall. "Those troops your father stationed here were poisoned."

"What?!" Marco exclaimed. "Father's going to be furious…"

"We must act," Helene pushed.

"What am I supposed to do? Burn down every village hut? Kill every servant?" Marco asked, seeming to seriously ask for her opinon.

"No…" Bartel said speaking up, sounding almost bored. "That would only incite further rebellion. Killing Kenna's the only way… We did capture one of her men. A monk of the Rajkur ruins. A most exquisitely resilient captive," the man said his eyes lighting up with a malicious gleam as a monk was dragged forward and thrown before them.

"That is no way to treat a prisoner…" Helene said lowly, looking away almost sadly from the wounded monk.

"You mean traitor," Marco corrected harshly. "Bartel, take your time with this one. And find out what he knows about Kenna," the prince commanded as he turned to leave.

"With pleasure. Let's show our guest to the dungeon, shall we?" Bartel spoke gleefully as the guard shoved the monk forward with the butt of his sword.

"Move!" The soldier snapped as the monk stumbled and fell, the guard kicking him brutally. "On your feet, prisoner!"

As the guard drew his boot back to kick him again, Dom dove between them, knocking aside the next blow. "Stop it!" he shouted, growing stiff as he realized what he had done. But there was no backing down now. "You're going to kill him!"

"What in the three hells do you think you're doing?!" the guard growled, his hand traveling to his sword as Dom helped the monk to his feet.

"This man's a traitor to the crown," Bartel growled. "Maybe you want to join him in the dungeon?"

Sensing the tension in the situation, Dominic turned upon the lady knight to try and plead to her sense of morale. "Please…" he pleaded. "I couldn't watch this cruelty. Regardless of his crimes… prisoners should be treated with dignity."

The woman studied him thoughtfully for a moment. "I… I agree with the servant," she said after a moments pause.

"Thank you…" Dom said some of his tension releasing.

"Guard," she said, ignoring Dom from here on out. "Take the monk to the dungeon. There's no need for further abuse."

"Do as you please…" Bartel huffed. "It wont change what is to be done. I'll just wait till I have all my tools. After I'm through with him, he'll be spilling his guts… literally and figuratively," the man said maliciously a dangerous smirk curving his lips as he strode off, the soldier dragging the monk away. Dominic took his opportunity to retreat back to the kitchens.

"That was amazing!" Trystan said before he was barely through the door. "Dom, you're like a hero in one of the old legends!"

"I have to admit, I'm impressed," Rose said, smiling widely.

"And this is just the beginning," Dom said, checking behind him and closing the kitchen door. "I'm not going to let them kill that man. I'm going to save him."

"We're going to save him. I'll help!" Trystan said eagerly. "I'm going to do everything I can. Just like you, Dom!"

"Trystan…" Rose said cautiously as her brother spoke with hero worship. "We should be cautious."

"Come on, Rose. You're with us too, aren't you?" Trystan asked eagerly. She let out a little sigh.

"There's just no stopping you, is there?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Does that mean you're in?" the boy asked, though his smile made it clear he already suspected the answer.

"I'm in. Just promise me you won't tell mother… she has enough to worry about."

"It's a deal," Dom said with a grin.

* * *

 **\- - -** **y** **y** **\- - -** **y** **y- - -** **y** **y- - -**

* * *

"Hand over your weapons!" the Stormholt soldier demanded, not for the first time. Reluctantly, Kenna drew her sword, dropping it at the man's feet, Gabriel following her lead.

"And your money," the woman beside him demanded, her simple leather armor leaving her far more exposed than the man beside her. Yet Kenna was willing to bet that she was perhaps the larger threat of the two.

"Val, we're not thieves," the soldier snapped, glaring to the woman beside him.

"Taking money from captives doesn't always make you a thief," she said almost sounding offended at the accusation. "Sometimes it makes you a plunderer, or a conquerer…"

"They were asking to see the captain. They might be Leon's friends. Do you want to explain to him why we stole from people asking to see him?" the soldier asked.

At his words a lump formed in Kenna's throat, dropping into her chest as her gaze fearfully drifted over to Gabriel's, his expression just as surprised at the mention of that traitors name. He had sworn to protect her mother, even at the cost of his own life… yet when the Nevrakis soldiers had been storming the castle, slaughtering everyone insight, where had he been? Letting the soldiers in through the dungeons hidden entrance… She had wanted to find the Stormholt soldiers, but not that soldier… When she had imagined her reunion with the captain of the guard, it had not gone like this…

"This patrol was much more interesting before we got paired together…" the woman, Val, complained, the pair seeming oblivious to Kenna's silent horror.

"And this sort of thing is exactly why Leon insisted that patrols have at least one of his former soldiers," the man growled lowly.

"Blah, blah, blah… don't take their money, I got it," Val said impatiently before stepping forward and grabbing Kenna's arm. "Come along you two…"

Remaining silent, Kenna and Gabriel were led through the high grasslands by the mercenaries, their horses getting left behind. Shoving her forward, Val released her grip on Kenna's arm, walking behind them, watching ever so alertly.

"I thought you said we could trust the Stormholt soldiers… But Leon… We can't trust Leon, Gabriel…" Kenna whispered, keeping her gaze forward so as to not draw the attention of their captors.

"I know…" Gabriel said softly in return.

"His men may not know of his betrayal… Why not tell his people who we really are?" Kenna questioned after a moments silence. "They may remain loyal…"

"Perhaps…" Gabriel said slowly. "But a lot can change in two years. We are vulnerable… like a newborn. This world is not safe for us yet."

"Yeah… I got that when they took our weapons," Kenna grumbled lowly, glancing to the Stormholt soldier that led them, her sword and Gabriel's at his side.

"As far as I can tell, they're only being cautious."

"Perhaps we can take this as a chance to impress them… Win their support…" Kenna mused. She did not know how many soldiers they would come across, but perhaps some of them yet remained loyal to the crown.

"Hey!" Val snapped from behind them. "Something on your minds? What are you whispering about?" she demanded.

"Er, nothing," Gabriel said quickly. "Just that you and your companion seem mismatched."

"Oh?" Val huffed, amusement in her tone.

"Uh, yes…" Kenna said, glancing briefly to Val before turning forward again. "One of you seems to have gotten the lion's share of the armor. He's got full armor, and you've only got woven leather to protect you."

"Hah!" Val laughed. Kenna could just picture the eye roll. Her tone said it all. "Pretty boy Jackson's just like all the rest of Leon's men. Castle-born, so cocky and prim with all their fancy armor and shiny swords from Stormholt… Between you and me… He spends hours trimming that beard…"

"Well at least I take time to wash myself regularly!" the man in front of them snapped, shooting a vile glare back at the woman. "Some of us hold ourselves to higher standards."

"Val," Gabriel said before the woman had a chance to snap back at the soldier leading them. "You weren't a soldier for Stormholt?"

"Nope, not me," she said proudly. "I'm a mercenary through and through. Everything on my back, I paid for myself. I follow Severin. I've been in his outfit for eleven years now. Jackson here came with Leon and his company. He's still getting used to the mercenary life… Bet he misses having someone to bow to."

"Very funny, Val…" the man growled bitterly. "I'm done fighting for kings. What have kings ever done but sit on their thrones, polishing their crowns while men like me die in the mud for them."

"Doe's anyone really polish a crown?" Val wondered aloud.

"You blame the royalty, Jackson?" Kenna asked.

"I went away to war once with promises that my family would be looked after. But when the war was lost and I finally made it back… our home had been burned and my wife and son had starved to death in the streets," the man said coldly.

"I'm sorry about your family…" Kenna said lowly. "That must have been devastating. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to endure…" he said just as lowly. "Not everyone can understand that. I'm glad you do…"

"Believe me… I get it…" Kenna said, her mind drifting to her mother.

"Anyway…" the man said, clearing his throat. "That's how I ended up in Leon's army… at least he keeps his promises."

"Well… the Fool Queen got her due. Jackson's just sore that he was on the losing side," Val chirped, Kenna stiffening slightly as she cast her gaze behind her.

"The _Fool_ Queen?" she asked, a hint of venom seeping into her tone.

"You know the one. Got her head cut off when she tried to call all the kingdoms together."

"And so you call her the Fool Queen?" Kenna asked as Val gave her a little shove forward.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Val sneered.

"No…" Kenna said slowly, grinding her teeth together. "No problem at all…"

"That's what I thought."

As they continued on, Gabriel leaned over to whisper to Kenna. "I'm surprised. I thought you'd lose your temper…"

"I don't like what she said…" Kenna whispered back. "But starting a fight wouldn't be smart… It won't win them over. It's like my master said… I need to control my anger…" she replied in a hissing whisper, though it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Calling the mercenary out now for the disrespect of her mother would only get them killed and leave Luther on the throne.

"I guess you have grown up," Gabriel said, a hint of pride in his tone.

Before Kenna could reply they broke through the high grass and into a clearing, the mercenaries camp stretching out before them. Kenna found her gaze growing wide at the sheer vastness of it. She hadn't imagined mercenary camps were this large. All around them, armed men and woman bustle about, sparring, drinking, and laughing.

"There are hundreds here…" Kenna breathed out in awe. "I didn't expect so many."

"Hundreds?" Val scoffed. "Try thousands."

"Thousands?"

"Nearly three thousand to be exact. The largest mercenary force in the Five Kingdoms," Jackson said simply.

"This is a most impressive encampment," Gabriel stated with as much awe as she felt.

"Yeah," Val said easily. "It's good to return to the modest comforts of home. Tents. Hot meals. And lots of ale. Speaking of which, we've been out on patrol too long. I need a drink. How about you, Jackson?"

"You can't seriously want to stop for ale now. Not when we've got these two with us," Jackson said, glancing back at Val, pausing in their stroll through camp.

"Ain't like they're going anywhere. Why _not_ take a break? We've earned it!" she urged.

"Typical mercenary," Jackson scoffed, his gaze turning away as Val rolled her eyes.

"You talk so high and mighty, but you're one of us now."

"That may be…" he said slowly. "But at least I still have discipline."

"Discipline's for fools. Have a drink with me. We can play some games, and our 'guests' can wait," she said with a Cheshire grin as Jackson seemed to consider it. "Not like their goin' anywhere."

"I don't know…"

Leaning toward Gabriel, Kenna whispered, "This could be our chance to get to know them… See where their loyalties lay and what they're willing to fight for, other than gold."

"And just how are you planning to persuade them to talk to us?" Gabriel wondered, eyeing the pair thoughtfully.

"Easy," Kenna said, a smile curving her lips. "A little ale can go a long way to loosening the tongue…" she said before raising her voice to speak up. "The drinks are on me!"

"You… want to buy us a drink?" Jackson said skeptically, turning his gaze upon her.

"We could all use a break I think," Kenna said easily.

"Hear that? I like the way this girl thinks," Val laughed, bringing an arm around her shoulder.

"Very well Val," Jackson sighed. "You win again…"

Turning away again, Jackson leads the way to where some mercenaries have set up a barrel of ale and logs of fallen trees to sit on.

"Four pints," Val demanded as they all took seats around an unlit fire pit.

"Four?" Gabriel questioned, shifting to make himself comfortable.

"Your woman is buyin'," Val said simply. "You're drinking with us then."

"Yeah…" Kenna said, giving Gabriel a grin as drinks were brought around. "She's not a monster, Gabriel… Cheers."

"Is this wise?" the older man asked, eyeing the mugs uncertainly.

"Gabriel…" Kenna said, putting a mug of ale in the man's hands. "We might be slaughtered before nightfall. Let's at least have some fun before that. Besides, this is all part of getting to know them!"

Gabriel didn't seem to take much pleasure in this plan but none the less took the ale as he eyed the other mercenaries around them uncertainly. One of them twirled a knife nimbly between his fingers before handing it off to Jackson without a word.

"What's the game tonight?" Val asked, taking a long swig from her mug.

"Flinch," one of the mercenaries replied, eyeing Kenna and Gabriel suspiciously.

"I'll play," Jackson said, getting up, turning the knife over. "And I'm wagering a day's pay."

"There ya go, Jackson!" Val said cheerily. "You do know how to have fun every now and then."

Jackson snorted, his expression remaining serious. "It's only fun if you win," he said handing over a sack of coins to the mercenary taking bets.

"What's this game?" Kenna asked as Jackson stood off with another mercenary, each holding a dagger.

"Flinch," Val said watching on eagerly. "You throw a knife as close to your foot as possible. Winner is the one who gets the closest without bleeding."

Kenna gave a small nod in wonderment at the fact someone would call that a game. But none the less she watched on intently as Jackson squares off against the other mercenary. They both stand with their feet apart and ready to throw their knives.

"Here goes…" Jackson says, letting out a breath to steady himself before tossing the dagger toward his foot… and embedding the dagger in his boot. "Ffffff! Damnit!" the man cursed, bending to take the dagger from his foot as Val laughed.

"Cheer up, pretty boy," Val laughed. "You can always win back your money."

"I'm more concerned about my toe!" Jackson growled, plopping down beside them all and prying off his boot to inspect the damage.

"It's barely a scratch, you baby," Val said rolling her eyes. "All that armor… you soldiers are all the same. It's like you've forgotten what it's like to bleed for a living."

Jackson grumbles to himself as the mercenaries around them begin to loosen up a little more and relax with Kenna and Gabriel's presence. Val takes a large swig of her beer and turns to Gabriel.

"So," she said, eyeing the elder man up. "What's the story between you two? Are you friends? Siblings? Lovers?"

At that Gabriel nearly choked on his ale. "I beg your pardon!" he exclaimed, Val simply rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to beg, and you certainly don't need my pardon," Val scoffed.

"I meant, how could you assume such a thing?!"

"Easy there, your _lordship_. Didn't expect you to be so high and mighty about it. Most men would be flattered. What she too old for you? What's the story then? What's going on between you two?" Val asked eyeing them up.

"Trust me, nothing's going on…" Kenna said, smiling around her mug. "Gabriel's like a father to me."

"Old enough to be your father, sure, but that never stopped a man, did it?" Val said nonchalantly.

"Believe me," Kenna said setting down her mug of ale. "It would stop Gabriel."

"The honorable kind, huh?" Val said, eyeing the older man as he grumbled into his beer. "Thought all the honor left this land when the queen was killed."

Before Kenna could find a response Jackson returned to them. Kenna had hardly noticed he got up. He clears his throat as he stepped up to the group of them.

"Enough gossiping you three…" he says firmly, determined. "I'm tired of stabbing myself in the foot. I want to see someone else bleed for a change. How 'bout you, girl? Will you play? I'm going double or nothing on the next round. Come on, don't let me down."

"Alright…" Kenna said after a moment of consideration, pushing herself up. "I'll play. I've gotten pretty good with a knife."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Jackson said, a grin cracking his serious face.

"Too bad you're going up against me," Val said, tossing back the last of the beer in her mug and standing up, wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve. "I can't pass up a shot at taking Jackson's money."

"Why you sneaky little—" Jackson growled.

"Ahem," Gabriel interrupted. "Have faith, sir. She's more than capable."

"She better be," Jackson grumbled, handing off his knife as Kenna steps across from Val, who grins across at her and taps the flat of her blade against her palm.

"Sure you want to play, little thing? Toe's don't grow back, you know. And your knife is as sharp as they come," Val taunted, trying to psych her out. "So… are you ready?"

"Of course…" Kenna purred, a smile pulling at her lips. "I'm always ready."

"Good, because there's no backing out now. Who should go first?"

"Be my guest."

Val smirks, squaring off her shoulders. Winking toward Kenna, she tosses the knife in the air, catching it by the handle and immediately hurls it towards the ground, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Kenna's gaze drops to look at the blade where it embedded it's self in the ground barely an inch from her boot.

"Your turn," Val purrs confidently as Kenna holds the knife, measuring the weight of it.

"Relax Kenna…" Kenna whispered to herself, taking a breath to calm herself.

"Just throw the knife already!" Val complained as the seconds ticked by.

"Don't rush her!" Jackson snapped back. "My money's at stake!"

"Don't worry Jackson…" Kenna said confidently, locking eyes with Val. "I'll teach 'little-miss-thing' here, never to bet against me."

Val snorted at that, smirking as Kenna exhales slowly, giving a quick flick of her wrist, releasing the knife and never breaking eye contact. The knife lands in the ground with a thud, so close to the boot that it scratches the leather. Her gaze flicking down to the blade briefly, Kenna looked back up as Val's cocky smirk faded.

"Can't get much closer than that… I win," Kenna purred.

"We win!" Jackson cheered.

"Hmph… See there Jackson? I guess she's good luck for you," Val said with a grumble. "You finally won at something."

"It's no big deal," Kenna shrugged.

"I knew I liked you, kid. You're alright by me," Jackson said approvingly as the mercenaries paid him his due.

"Thank you… Seems like you folks like to gamble," Kenna said, watching the next group square up to their little 'game'.

"Everything we do is a gamble," Jackson said with a shrug. "Just that sometimes you pay with coin and sometimes you pay with blood… sometimes you even pay with your life. At least this way, I believe in what I bleed for… Money."

"Have you no sense of honor left?" Gabriel asked sadly as Jackson just gave another shrug.

"Not really. Not unless there's a profit to be made from having honor… then I'd reconsider."

Val snorted at that. "Funny."

"Come along now," Jackson said that seriousness coming back over him. "No more delays. We'd better get you to Leon."

And just like that, the fun times were brought to a halt as Kenna and Gabriel were reminded of their impending meeting with the ex-captain of the royal guard. Jackson didn't know who they were, most of the Stormholt soldiers around camp didn't. More likely than not they had not been positioned high enough to even get close to the queen. But Leon… he would know them the second he saw them.

"Alright, alright…" Val said, sheathing her dagger and giving Kenna a light shove on her back after Jackson. Her shove seemed lighter and friendlier than it had been on their walk here.

They were led to a tent at the center of the camp. Without hesitation, Jackson led them inside, pushing the flap to the side. At the center, a familiar man stood inside, overlooking a table covered in maps and plans. He surely heard them enter but didn't bother to look up. Like Jackson, he still wore his Stormholt armor, something that had Kenna's blood boiling. He didn't deserve to wear her colors, to brandish her crest…

"Travelers here," Jackson announced. "They seem to know you, Leon. Looking to talk to the Stormholt captain."

At that, Leon finally looked up, a spark of recognition passing his face. The emotion was fleeting before he quickly covered it up with a scowl, turning it on the mercenaries. Before it took hold though there had been something else in his expression… To brief for Kenna to read properly.

"Travelers? You let just anyone walk into the heart of our camp?!" the man growled, a frown tugging at Jackson's lips, seeming taken aback by his captains reaction.

"We took their weapons," Val said un-fazed by the man's anger. "Like pretty boy said, they wanted to talk to you. Thought they might be friends of yours."

"Give us a minute," Leon growled, turning his gaze around onto his visitors.

"Why?" Val huffed as Jackson was already stepping toward the tents entrance. With that, Leon snapped his gaze around quickly to settle dangerously upon Val.

"Get out!" He roared, stepping toward them and chasing the mercenaries out of the tent, Val laughing as Jackson dragger her away.

As they left, Leon turned furiously upon Gabriel. Before any words could pass his lips Kenna stepped forward, her hand striking across his cheek. The captain's surprised gaze turned upon her briefly, rubbing absently at his cheek before setting his focus back upon Gabriel, eyes darkening once more.

"You're supposed to be her bodyguard, and you brought her here?!" the man growled. "Do you have any idea what danger you've put her in?!"

"The entire world is dangerous for her now!" Gabriel snapped back. "Obviously we had been looking for a better reception than this."

"A better reception?!" Leon huffed, stepping past Kenna and back around his war table. "This isn't the grand hall, Gabriel! That life is over, for all of us! There's no returning to it…"

"Yeah… you made damn sure of that didn't you…" Kenna snapped at the man before Gabriel could.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked, finally turning her gaze upon the woman.

"Don't play dumb… Tell me, what did Nevrakis offer you? What was the price for betraying your queen?" Kenna snapped, the hardened look on the officer melting into a mixture of shock and horror.

"You think I betrayed my Queen?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Someone opened the secret passage for the Nevrakis soldiers, someone who knew about it! And you were conveniently missing from the queens side when the slaughter took place," Gabriel snapped as Leon looked between them.

"And you think it was me?"

"Wasn't it?" Kenna snapped, Leon quickly shaking his head.

"No! It wasn't! It was some servant boy in the castle. The one that had been announcing the royals. I witnessed him having a discussion with Luther Nevrakis shortly after you dismissed him. An act which in itself drew my suspicion. But when Nevrakis slipped him a coin purse and the boy ran off shortly after… I decided to follow him… down to the dungeons. The passage way was already open by then, soldiers filing in…"

Kenna was quiet, studying the pain that presented itself in the captains voice. "I believe you…" she said softly after a moment. "You didn't betray my mother…"

"I would never…" the man said lowly, before squaring his shoulders and lifting his head. "Now you _need_ to get out of here!"

"Leon… you're right," Kenna said, keeping her head held high. "This isn't the grand hall. That life is over. We need to let go of the past. But you were also wrong about there being no returning to it… I will take back my kingdom… I will win back my crown."

"An ambitious goal but—"

"But nothing," Kenna cut him off, excitement rising. "King Luther has sailed for the Iron Empire and left himself open to attack. Now is the time to rise… we can retake Stormholt! You have the army we need… The whole reason we came here. Join us Leon."

"King Luther is gone?" Leon asked, surprise crossing his face.

"It's true," Gabriel confirmed. "He has sailed west with the majority of the Nevrakis army. Prince Marco sits on the throne in his stead."

Leon seemed torn for a moment before shaking his head. "My answer is still no. Luther is too powerful… You're two years too late for that speech."

"It's not too late," Kenna said quickly. "I have close to two hundred and fifty troops who have pledged to help me retake Stormholt."

"You do?" Leon asked, surprise having returned to his voice.

"You sound impressed."

"I am. That you've gathered anyone is... But it doesn't change anything…" the captain said interrupting his own thought sadly and stepping back around his table. "The best I can do now is sneak you both out before the others realize who you are. I'm sorry, but I can do no more... You… You remind me so much of your mother… I wish we had more time," he urged, opening the tent flap to usher them out, only to run into an enormous man waiting on the other side.

"What the hell's Leon?! You meeting without me?!" the giant growled, looking down upon Kenna with a wicked smirk.

"This is personal Severin. I was just meeting with an old friend…" Leon said, stepping out of the tent, Severin as solid as a wall, unmoving.

"Old friend my ass. You're an awful liar Leon. And I _hate_ being lied to!" the large man growled, looking back upon the woman in front of him, reaching down to grip Kenna's chin, yanking her forward. "You're the queen," he growled. "I know a royal pampered face when I see one!"

"I… You're mistaken!" Kenna stammered, wincing slightly in the large man's grip.

"Am I?" he cooed, shoving her back and taking a folded crumpled paper from his belt. Holding it up in front of her, her face sketched on it and staring back at her from the Wanted poster. "You know the Blood King, Luther Nevrakis?"

"I…" Kenna said, her words trailing off.

"Well he knows you," Severin smirked. "Turns out one of his whelps put a bounty out on you, _your majesty_. Turning you in will be the easiest coin I've ever made!"


	5. Chapter Five: The Challenge

_Been a while but here we go! Took a while to get back into writing this so sorry if its not great..._

 _As always, main story, plot, and characters are copyright Pixelberry studios. Some characters, minor scenes, and dialogue are my own._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five: The Challenge_**

* * *

Standing in the center of the camp, surrounded by mercenaries and former Stormholt soldiers, Kenna tried to suppress the look of panic that she could feel coming upon her. Leon stood just beside her, staring down Severin, the leader of the mercenaries. But he made no move to stand up for her. It seemed his loyalties really had died with the queen.

"Everyone, take a good look!" Severin called, turning the paper her held around to show the crowd. "For the first time, we've got royalty in our camp! Too bad it's just till we turn her in for the Prince's reward!"

Around them mercenaries seemed to grin and some even cheered. Yet some of the soldiers seemed less certain, their gazes torn between this new life and the one they had left behind. Perhaps not all was lost for her after all…

"It's true!" Kenna announced, turning to meet the crowds gaze herself, lifting her voice to be heard. "I am Queen Kenna Rys, the rightful ruler to Stormholt! And I intend to liberate the Five Kingdom's from Luther Nevrakis' tyranny! I will take back my throne and free the Five Kingdoms!"

As her words ring out, a murmur rises up in the crowd, mainly among the former soldiers.

"It's her… It's really her…"

"I thought she was supposed to be dead…"

"You're the one people are talking about!"

"They say she's gathering an army…"

"The lost queen…" Jackson murmured from close by, his face seeming pale, gaze locked upon Kenna, as a roaring laugh erupted from Severin and a few of the mercenaries around them.

"I say we let them go!" Leon said, his own voice rising over the murmurs. "Let them be on their way! We don't need to turn them over to the prince."

"Hah!" Severin grunted. "We've got the queen here, and you're just going to let her walk away? The bounty Prince Diavolos put on her head is five thousand gold coins." At that the mercenaries around them begin to cheer. "And I hear his brother, Prince Marco, is willing to double the bounty with his brother gone."

"We'll eat for months off of that!" Val cheered with the rest of them.

"Val!" Kenna exclaimed, shooting the other woman a quick glare. And here she thought she had been getting through to the mercenary.

"Sorry, Kenna," Val said, shooting the woman a smile and giving a shrug. "But money is money."

"Turn her over, and Marco will have her head!" Leon said sharply, drawing the attention back to him and Severin.

"So? Who's she to us?" the giant sneered as the mercenaries around them jeered.

"There's another way!" Kenna said quickly, catching Severin's attention. "You could join me instead. All of you. Together… We'll retake this land and restore our kingdom to glory!"

"Glory?" scoffed the mercenary leader. "You mean _your_ glory. You want to be some queen in a castle, sitting on a throne of pillows while real men like me do the dirty work! A real leader fights his own fights. Everyone else is just a weakling waiting till someone stronger crushes them. Your mother learned that the hard way, didn't she?"

"You'll bleed for that…" Kenna growled lowly, eyes narrowing upon the man.

"Will I now?" he roared with laughter. "And who's gonna ma—"

His words fall short at Kenna's fist collides with his jaw, the man taking a step back, more from surprise than the impact itself. He brought one of his massive hands up to rub his jaw, glaring at the smaller woman before breaking out into another roaring laugh, a murmur rising once more in the crowd around them.

"She's got balls…" Val mused almost in awe.

"So the little girl has a temper!" Severin said, dropping his hand from his jaw. "That almost tickled."

"My mother was a great woman," Kenna snapped, tears threatening to burn her eyes.

"And now she's a dead one. That's how things go. We live in the real world out here. And in the real world, there's a mighty fine price on your pretty little head."

"Severin…" Leon said, his voice firm, almost growling, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. "I can't let you hand her over."

The beast of a man eyed up the captain for a moment before snorting. "Don't be a fool Leon. You can't seriously want to join her cause."

"I don't…" Leon said, his hand unwavering from the hilt of his blade. "But I can't let you kill her either… there's no reason to have their blood on our hands. We can release them."

"No reason," Severin scoffed. "I can think of about five thousand reasons! Who's with me!" The mercenaries in the crowd cheered, ready to follow their leader and rip her apart. The Stormholt soldiers however… they seemed less certain. More conflicted. "Besides, this is my call. Or have you forgotten who's really in charge here? The strong lead, the weak bleed. And I'm the strongest one here. Now get over here, _Queen_ Kenna. You're coming with me."

Severin reaches for her with one of his massive paws, making a grab for her arm. But before he could take hold of her, Gabriel was there, stepping in front of her.

"I challenge you, Severin," Gabriel said, his voice unwavering as he fearlessly stood against the monster of a man.

"Huh?" Severin huffed, looking over the older man as though he were confused.

"Gabriel, what are you—" Kenna began.

"It is as you said. Strength leads among your people. If you're the strongest one here, prove it. Fight me," Gabriel challenged for a second time, Kenna's eyes growing wide.

"What?!"

* * *

 **\- -** **y** **\- - y - - y - -**

* * *

Slipping into the kitchen Dominic was overcome with the scent of freshly baked bread, his eyes catching Rose's as she took the last loaf out of the oven.

"Have you learned anything about our friend in the dungeon?" Dom asked lowly, coming beside her and pretending to help basket the bread. Rose's gaze flicked briefly to the guard across the room before looking beside her and meeting Dom's gaze.

"Oh Dominic… It's so sad…" she whispered. "He's bleeding from a dozen wounds and can barely move his arm. They must have broken it. He needs real food to recover, but they only let me bring him scraps."

"He needs not to be tortured too…" Dom said bitterly. "They don't care if he recovers. You heard Marco in the courtyard. They mean to kill him. It's only a question of when."

"The guards told me I'd only be bringing him food until the end of the week…"

"Then we'll have to act before then. With any luck, I'll save our friend before he's tortured into giving up any information about Kenna," Dominic said his gaze intent on the bread, his brow furrowing as he was drawn deep in thought.

"The princess…" Rose said softly after a long silence between them. "You… you were in love with her, weren't you?"

"I'll love her till the day I die…" Dominic said without hesitation, lifting his gaze briefly to meet Rose's. Her eyes held an almost pained expression, one Dom hated to see. He hated even more that he was the one to have caused it. But he couldn't lie to her, not about this. Not about Kenna. In the long run that would hurt her even more.

"Oh…" the girl said with a light blush creeping upon her cheeks. "I… I didn't realize…"

"Every day that she's gone, I fear for her life," Dom said softly letting his sights fall once more.

"And that's why you're so eager to risk yours…" she guessed correctly, stating it as a fact and not asking as a question.

"What's the point of being safe when the one you love is in danger?" Dominic asked, lifting his head once more to meet Rose's gaze.

"You… You're right," she said letting a small smile pull at her lips. "So… Tell me, what can I do to help you."

"Help me? Rose, you've done enough. Leave the rest to me."

"Pardon me?" she asked, narrowing her gaze upon the man. "I don't think so. We're in this together."

"It's one thing for me to risk my own life, but I don't want to see you in danger," Dominic said, Rose scoffing before he even finished.

"Every day we live here, we're in danger! Last week, Marco had a servant flogged to death for spilling wine on his tunic!" Rose exclaimed, her voice beginning to rise above their whisper. Dom's glaze glanced quickly to the guard across the room, though he still hadn't noticed them.

"Fair enough…" he said, calming her down some. "But Rose… you've been cautious thus far… Promise me you'll continue to be… I couldn't live with myself if you got in trouble or hurt because of me."

The blush returned to Rose's cheeks at his words. "Oh… Well… Being near you makes me brave…"

"Rose…"

"I'd follow you anywhere Dominic," she said, bringing one of her small hands to cover his own. "So… what's your plan?"

Slowly and gently drawing his hand from her own so as to spare her feelings as much as he could, Dominic finished off the basket of bread. "If you're bringing the prisoner his food, then we can use that. Maybe today… I could go with you?"

Rose simply smiled. "It's a plan."

* * *

 **\- -** **y** **\- - y - - y - -**

* * *

Sitting against the far left wall of Leon's tent where her and Gabriel had been placed and put under guard, Kenna watched her old bodyguard as he gave a couple practice swings of his sword. Letting out a low sigh he held the blade up, pretending to inspect it so as to avoid meeting Kenna's worried gaze.

"At least they had the decency to return my sword to me," he said with another slow swing to try and fill the silence that had fallen between them. Kenna gave a small huff in response, fingers idly fiddling with her mother's signet ring. The ring was worn on a chain around her neck, normally hidden beneath her blouse.

"It was a cunning move," she finally said when the silence had fallen over them once more.

"I wasn't entirely sure it would work," Gabriel admitted, a slight smile twisting at his lips.

"It worked because you challenged him publicly. Challenging Severin in front of his people like that meant he couldn't back down without looking weak. He only holds onto his power here because of his strength. The moment he looks weak, the other mercenaries would turn on him…"

"Precisely," Gabriel said with a hint of pride in his voice, finally turning his gaze upon Kenna.

"But Gabriel…" she said, letting some of the fear she felt for the old man seep into her tone and eyes. "I wish you weren't doing this…"

"Funny," he said gently. "I thought I was supposed to be _your_ body guard."

"Just because you have spent your life worrying about me doesn't mean I can't worry about you too…"

"My queen… this duel is the only answer to our predicament."

"I… I'm just not sure this is a good idea…" Kenna said, dropping her hand from the ring around her neck to cross her arm over her chest. A smile creeps at the edge of his lips.

"There's still enough fight in me to defend you."

"I know you would die to protect me, Gabriel," Kenna said, her tone developing an edge as her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. "It's the dying part that I'd rather avoid. For as long as I can remember, you've always been there for me… You… You've been like a father to me."

"I know… And it has been my pleasure, always. You've grown so quickly…" he said with that kind smile Kenna knew and loved, falling silent for a moment before continuing. "Do you remember when you were just a girl…? The ball your mother held in your honor? When I found you in tears?"

Kenna was silent a moment, looking blankly at Gabriel before sitting up a little straighter in her chair and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. A smile pulling at her lips despite herself. "Is this really the time to dredge up that embarrassing memory?"

"You learned a valuable lesson that day. Or do you not remember?"

"The ball when I was a little girl?" She said in a laughing tone. "I remember…"

 _Hiding in a corner of the hall, a young princess Kenna, no more than eight years old, sits huddled in the corner, sniffling as she tried to get a handle on the tears that streaked down her cheeks. Hearing footsteps down the hall she bit lightly at her lip trying to silence her sniffles until they had passed. But instead of passing her ill-conceived hiding point, the man came to a stop just in front of her, crouching down to her height with a familiar smile._

 _"There you are… Your mothers been looking for you. Come now, little princess. It's time for you to be presented at court," Gabriel said gently, the young Kenna shaking her head furiously._

 _"I don't want to go!" she objected. "Can't we just stay and play?"_

 _"I would enjoy that very much, but a princess has a responsibility to her people," the old knight said, getting a sigh from the child._

 _"I know…"_

 _Gabriel remain silent for a moment as he watched the child thoughtfully. "Do you want me to go in your place?" he asked, getting the girl to look up curiously. "As your bodyguard, it is my sworn duty to defend and protect you. I could put on a tiny princess dress and a tiny princess crown… no one would ever know the difference between us!"_

 _"Gabriel!" Kenna squealed, giggling wildly. "That's silly! You don't look like me!"_

 _"No?" he mused as though hearing the news for the first time. "Then perhaps you'd better tell me why you don't want to go instead, and we'll see if we can figure out an answer."_

 _"I… I'm afraid…" she said softly, her smile fading quickly, replaced with a small frown._

 _"Afraid?" Gabriel said in surprise. "I've never known you to be afraid of anything. You're not afraid of the horses. Or of getting hit with a practice sword. You didn't even make a squeak when you fell in the river last year."_

 _"Those things are easy," the child said with a brief smirk before a pout returned to her lips. "I'm afraid of… I'm afraid of everyone laughing at me…"_

 _"And who would laugh at you?"_

 _"I heard princess Lillian talking, and she said that everyone at court will think I'm a fool. She said my hair is always a mess, and my dress is always muddy, and I don't deserve to be a queen."_

 _"Well…" Gabriel said slowly. "Princess Lillian's kingdom is half the size of yours, so maybe she says those things because she's jealous."_

 _"But her hair is always perfectly braided, and her dresses are always not-muddy…"_

 _"That's only because she isn't the same sort of princess as you are. Perhaps she's content with just sitting in her throne room. Perhaps she's never seen a sunrise over the stables, or collected tadpoles in the moat, or picked roses in the gardens."_

 _"I don't have tadpoles anymore…" Kenna said in a matter of fact tone, a smile drawing back to her lips. "I have frogs!"_

 _"So is there really any reason to be afraid of what she might say?"_

 _"No."_

 _"And there's certainly no reason for you to be crying in a corner of the castle."_

 _"No… I guess not."_

 _"Then dry your eyes, my princess," Gabriel commanded gently, standing back up with a little groan and pulling the girl up with him. "I know courtly life can be scary. But you must face it the same way you face all your fears. Imagine you're calming a wild horse, or falling into a river. How would you tell yourself to be brave?"_

 _"I'd take a deep breath… count to three… and think about what I have to do next," she said as the pair began to walk to the grand hall._

 _"So what should you do now?"_

 _"Alright… One… Two… Three…" a smile pulled back at Kenna's lips as she exhaled slowly. "I suppose a ball isn't so scary as a river."_

 _"Atta girl," Gabriel praised as they approached the attendant outside the grand hall, the servant rushing off to prepare to announce the princess. "Now let's try to enjoy the ball."_

 _"Gabriel?" Kenna whispered after a short pause, the bodyguard looking down upon his small charge._

 _"Yes, Princess?"_

 _"What if I disappoint you? Or make you mad? I could forget the steps to the opening dance… or what if I spill soup on my dress again? Princess Lillian never spills anything on herself…" she asked suddenly fearful all over, the old man giving her a small smile and holding his hand out to her._

 _"You never could, my princess. I don't think anyone could ever be so proud of someone as I am of you," he said getting another slight smile from the girl as she wrapped her tiny hand around two of his massive fingers on the hand he offered her._

 _"Gabriel?" she said again._

 _"Yes, princess?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too," the old man said a smile stretching widely across his face as he looked fondly upon the child beside him. Almost as if she were his own. "Very much," he said, letting his voice drop back to a whisper as the doors to the grand hall opened with the announcement of the princess._

"You've always been there for me Gabriel," Kenna said fondly as she recalled the memory from her childhood.

"And I'll continue to do so," the bodyguard stated with a fierce certainty, taking a practice swing of his sword. "That I promise you."

 _But just like the ball, you can't do everything for me… somethings I have to do myself…_ Kenna thought to herself before speaking aloud. "Please, Gabriel… don't go through with this. There must be another way…"

"I wish you were right," he said remorsefully. "But these men will only respect a show of strength… The strong lead, the weak bleed. Do not fret. These old bones still have some fight in them," he grunted as he swung and chopped at the air with a little huff, Kenna's hand returning to the ring hanging around her neck.

"The strong lead…" she whispered softly to herself.

* * *

 **\- -** **y** **\- - y - - y - -**

* * *

"We'll all need something to carry," Rose said lowly as Dominic and Trystan helped her prepare the trays of food to be brought to the guards in the dungeon. "Luckily, I also bring the guards their dinner, so there is plenty to go around. Trystan, take that pitcher of water there and Dom.. here, take some of these plates," the woman instructed as the men went about to do her bidding. Before long they three of them were making the decent to the dungeon, trays in hand.

"About time wench," snarled a large guard, taking his feet from a crate and sitting up, eyeing the food greedily.

"I'm sorry sir. Here you go. And may I fill your glass?" Rose asked, already filling mugs for them, the men taking them greedily. A smile tugged at the corner of Dom's lips as the guards downed their first mug of ale. "And for dinner, I've prepared the finest roasted quail…" Rose began as Dom moved silently down the hall to the cells, keeping his head down.

"Sir?" Trystan called softly to the back cell. "Are you there?"

"Yes…" came a low breathless moan, the shadows shifting in the cell as the injured monk pushed himself to the front of the cell, leaning heavily against the bars.

"Here," Dom said, crouching in front of the man and setting a plate of food beside the bars. "Eat. Find your strength," he urged as the monk took a roll from the plate, looking at it with hesitation before taking a bite. "What news have you, my friend? Did my hawk reach you in time?"

Chewing slowly, the monk studied Dominic for a moment before giving a small nod. "So you were the one who sent the warning…" he said lowly as a weight lifted from Dominic's chest.

"Then you did get it in time," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes," the monk confirmed. "The queen lives. Or at least she was alive when last I saw her. She fled with her guard."

"Gabriel?" Dominic asked as the monk nodded, Dominic's smile spreading fully across his lips. "So the old man is still kicking."

"He remains a dedicated protector to Kenna."

"Kenna…" Dominic said with a sigh, his breath catching. "I haven't seen Kenna in two years. Tell me… is she safe?"

It was the monks turn to smile. "She has grown into a fearsome warrior, that much I can say for certain. She is well-equipped to protect herself."

"Dom!" Trystan snapped, drawing his friends attention. "There is no time for this."

"You're right… of course you're right. We have to get you out of here," Dominic said, putting himself back on track. The monk only shook his head slowly.

"My execution has been ordered for tomorrow. Prince Marco will have my head before sunset."

"Tomorrow?!" Dom exclaimed. "But last I heard it was to be at the end of the week!"

The monk simply shrugged. "It would seem any information I have is no longer needed. They have stopped the torture. Stopped questioning me."

"This makes no sense…"

"I would believe it means that Prince Marco has uncovered something about where Queen Kenna is now. I wish I knew more…"

"This isn't good…" Dominic huffed, standing up. "We've got to figure out what Marco knows. But first we need to break you out of here. I'm not letting them kill you."

"I appreciate the food, but do not concern yourselves with me. I have accepted my fate," the monk said with resolve as Dominic scowled.

"Well, we haven't. We'll be back soon. Eat what you can and build your strength. Be prepared to flee," Dominic said, leaning forward to clasp the monks hand.

"That brand…" the monk breathed out, his gaze having fallen onto the brand upon Dom's chest which peeked out around the neck of his tunic. "I did not know you were from the mountain tribes."

"If I am, no one bothered to tell me," Dominic huffed, withdrawing his hand and standing back up.

"Then you have no idea what the mark means?" the monk questioned with a little huff, pulling himself up with the help of the bars.

Dominic shook his head slowly, a thoughtful frown pulling at his lips. "No… But some strange things have been happening to me…"

"Then have you felt it? The fire?" the monk asked, holding Dominic with a stare.

"How did you…" Dominic started to ask, his words cutting off with the clanking sound of the gate opening.

"Bartel and Helen are coming!" Trystan hissed, peering around the corner. "If they spot us, they'll recognize us and know we're up to something!"

"Then we'll have to make sure they don't see us," Dominic said calmly in response to Trystan's panic, grabbing the boys arm and pulling him into the open empty cell beside the monks.

"I don't see why we can't do it now… I brought my new set of pokers and everything," Bartel growled with annoyance as Dominic and Trystan pressed themselves into the shadows.

"Prince Marco wants a public execution. You can't round up all the rabble in a couple of hours. Notices have been sent," Helen responded as the sound of their footsteps stopped. There was a moment of silence before Trystan shifted beside Dom.

"Should we go?" the boy asked softly, Dominic catching his arm to keep him from stepping out.

"No…" Dominic said softly. "We wait. They're not at the cell yet or we would have heard them talking to the monk."

The seconds that followed seemed to stretch out into an eternity before the footsteps resumed.

"Here he is," a guard huffed as the footsteps came to a stop.

"Indeed… Our prisoner. Are you satisfied Helen?" Bartel asked his tone clearly dripping in annoyance.

"You can't be too careful," the woman huffed. "I've never fully trusted the castle staff. I believe some may still be loyal to the fool queen."

"Yeah, I guess we could've killed them all… if you want to make your own food and empty your own chamber pot." Bartel grumbled. Dominic could just picture the eyeroll.

"On your feet prisoner!" Helen snapped, ignoring Bartels jeering.

"Now," Dominic said, pulling Trystan forward to sneak them past the cells as Bartel and Helen spoke with the monk, Dominic catching his gaze as they snuck down the hall and giving a silent promise that he would return.

"You should've saved yourself when you had the chance. Now Prince Marko has no need of you," sneered Bartel.

The monk huffed, focusing his gaze on Bartel to hold his attention and allow Dominic a clean slip. "I would never betray my queen," he snarled.

"Insolent wretch…" Bartel growled, kicking the monk through the bars, the man letting out a groan.

Dominic could feel anger beginning to burn within him, flames beginning to flicker across his fingers. He pulled his gaze away and down the hall to where Rose gestured frantically, waiting by the gate. Taking a deep breath, Dominic worked to focus his anger, clenching his fists and taking a deep breath as the fire sunk deep in his veins. Shaking off the sensation Dom continued down the hall, trying tune out the sounds of Bartel beating the monk.

"Dom!" Trystan hissed sharply, catching Dom's arm and drawing him to a stop. Placing a finger over his lips, Trystan pointed at a guard standing just a few feet from them.

Stepping behind the guard, making as little noise as possible, Dom made it past the guard, motioning for Trystan to follow. But as the boy took the step to follow his lead the guard turned, spotting Trystan right behind him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in the dungeons?!" the guard snapped his hand reaching for his sword.

"I… uh…" Trystan stammered. Before the guard could pull his sword, or Trystan could get a word in edge wise, Dominic jumped forward and snatched the sword from its sheath.

"What in the- " the guard started, turning as Dom gave a quick thrust, jamming the guards sword through the eye slot of the guards helmet, the blade hitting the metal of the back of the helmet with a little thunk, the guards body crumpling to the floor. Giving a little huff, Dominic shoved the sword away and turning his gaze upon Trystan who looked on with wide eyes full of fear.

"Y-you… you killed him! Dominic what have you done?!" Trystan asked with horror.

"What was I supposed to do?!" Dominic snapped. "Stand there and watch him kill you first?!"

"You're… you're right… Let's just keep moving…"

Dominic gave a small huff, taking hold of the guards body and pulling it into an alcove. They would no doubt find it eventually but it would buy them some time.

"Let's go." Dom said quickly, fleeing the hallway once more and reaching Rose who just stared on, her mouth agape.

"Dom…" she whispered.

"Let's go!" he snapped, leading the escape up the stairs.

* * *

 **\- -** **y** **\- - y - - y - -**

* * *

Pacing the length of Leon's tent, Kenna fiddled with the ring around her neck as Gabriel sat to one end sharpening his sword. Her pacing came to a halt as the flap to the tent was tossed back and Severin entered.

"Gabriel," the man said gruffly, "we must talk man-to-man. Now."

"More like man to beast," huffed Gabriel as Kenna came to stand beside him.

"Killing you will be easy," Severin continued, brushing off Gabriel's comment if he had heard it. "You are so old… and I am so big. Leon has spoken highly of you and it would be a shame to kill a man of your expertise. So I am here to offer you a deal to join us. Come work for me."

"And what would happen to me?" Kenna asked, her brow pulling together.

"What do you think?!" the man growled, a scowl pulling at his lips. "We turn you over to the prince and live like kings!"

"In case it wasn't clear before…" Gabriel said, lowering his sword beside him. "I stand beside Kenna."

"Forget about the wench! Without her kingdom, she's nothing!"

"She will be my queen until my death," Gabriel stated calmly, the brutes temper rising.

"A death that will be happening tonight! If you wont save your skin, then I'll enjoy taking it! You're soft old man! You don't remember what it's like to be in a real fight!"

"We shall see about that," Gabriel huffed, rising to his feet. He was barely upon them before Severin was darting across the tent, planting his foot behind Gabriel and knocking him down, the sword dropping from Gabriel's hand. "Ughn…"

Snatching the sword from the ground, Kenna raised it and pointed it at Severin, stepping between him and Gabriel. "Get away from him!" she snapped, a hearty laugh rising from Severin.

"Good instincts… for a royal," he snorted. Not allowing a further chance to react, Severin pulled a dagger from his sleeve, throwing it and cutting her hand to cause her to drop the sword. "Don't point a sword at me, little girl. Not unless you're planning to stick it in me. And you're welcome… for showing you a taste of what's to come. Maybe you'll take my offer now old man?" Severin snarled, shooting his gaze back to Gabriel as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Never," Gabriel huffed.

"Then I hope the little girl is ready to see your head rolling by her feet. I'll make sure she gets a good view."

"That won't happen," Kenna snapped.

"Oh? And how will you stop it? By letting someone else die for you? You rulers are all the same! That's why my men and I bow to no one."

"Kenna, pay him no mind," Gabriel huffed. "He can't possibly understand the weight of ruling a kingdom."

"No Gabriel… He's right," Kenna said with resolve.

"I am?" Severin snorted.

"Yes… You are. I can't sit safely by while others fight for me. If I'm going to rule, it won't be because someone handed me a crown. I'll earn it. If I'm going to rule… It will be because I have earned my place on the throne, through blood and steel. So you see… I won't be like other rulers. I can't be like other rulers. If I'm going to be the queen that the people fight for, I must prove that I'm strong enough to deserve their loyalty. And that starts now!"

"Kenna… what are you saying?" Gabriel asked with trepidation as the young woman picked the sword back up.

"Severin… I will fight you myself."


End file.
